Everyone Has A Story
by jess2002
Summary: Everyone does have a story, but who is to judge who has it worst? What if two people have had a bumpy past and they have walls built so high they don't know they are crumbling. Without realizing it they want the same thing. Is it worth it to write the ending together?
1. Chapter 1

MOST ASKED QUESTIONS: this fic is all in BPOV. I will be updating on Mondays and Thursdays. There will be some agnst, but not too much and of course lots of drama. No major warnings are needed at all. Chapter wise, I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking around 25.

Thanks to my girls for all they help they have giving me!

I own nothing but the plot proudly!

* * *

"You don't look old enough to be in my bar sipping on a beer," a curious voice said from behind me. "I'm going to need to see your ID." I took another sip of my drink before I turned to see the hottest man in the world. He was old…I was sure of it. He had crow's feet by his eyes and laugh lines around his mouth. The wrinkles were what made him look old. He had scruff that made it look like he hadn't shaved in a few days, and his smile could light up a room.

"This is your bar?" I asked, uncrossing and recrossing my legs. I loved the fact that his eyes wandered and I didn't know why.

"It is, but my stupid brother tends to look the other way when a hot little girl wants to drink," he told me as I laughed.

"So I'm a hot little girl?" I asked, biting my lip.

He let out a sweet laugh and asked for my ID again. "You look no older than sixteen."

"Fine," I said in a bored tone. I was used to people thinking I was younger than I was. I gave him my license and he walked around the bar. He scanned it though his machine and handed it back to me.

"Happy birthday," he said, topping off my glass.

"Thanks. Are you hiring at all?"

"We are!" the bartender said, joining our conversation.

"Emmett, we need someone who knows what they are doing," the owner said in a snarky tone which made me scowl.

"You are an asshole. Emmett, what are you looking for?" I asked as he smiled.

"Long legs, long blond hair, and a sassy attitude," Emmett said as I busted up laughing.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, what's the job?"

"We need an office manager—someone to keep our asses organized and who knows how to keep books," Emmett said as I smiled widely.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, why?" the hot guys asked.

"I'm not speaking to you. You're an asshole. I bet you're not married," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Burn!" Emmett said with a loud laugh. "You're hired."

"No way! I don't want some mouthy bitch working with us."

"Edward, I have a good feeling about her."

"Edward…do you want someone that will bow down to you and do as you say?" I asked as he stared at me. "Are you the boss?"

"We co-own the bar," Emmett explained as Edward stared at me with fire in his eyes.

"Okay, I have a degree in business management and accounting. I'm very organized and I know my way around an office," I said proudly.

"Well, the job is yours if you want it," Emmett said.

"Are you okay with the idea of me working here?" I asked Edward.

"Whatever; we can try it," he said as I clapped my hands in excitement. "When can you start?"

"Now! Show me where you want me to start!?"

"Right this way," Emmett said as I followed behind him. When we were out of earshot, he spoke again. "My brother is an asshole and I hope you have thick skin, because he will most likely make you cry."

"I can handle him. I'm sure I've had worse," I said as we walked into an office full of clutter. "Whoa…how much are you paying me?"

"Um…I would have to ask Edward," he said as I set my drink down.

"I really have my work cut out for me. I don't have a life, so I'll probably be here all the time."

"Don't kill yourself," he said, heading for the door.

I looked around the room and saw two big filing cabinets. How could these two men own a business and not know what they were doing? I took a deep breath and started to sort papers that were strewn all over the desk, chair, and floor. The more I looked over papers, I realized that they probably had no clue what they had inventory-wise. They had shipments that they signed for, and then just threw the invoices on the desk. I mean, is it that hard to start a folder?!

"Isabella!" Edward yelled, making me jump out of my skin. "We're swamped, so get off your ass and get out here!"

"You didn't hire me to be a bartender."

"Get out here and help us!" he said as if he was scolding a child that wouldn't do as they were told. I rolled my eyes, and as I walked past him, he grabbed my arm. "I don't need your fucking attitude."

"Yes, Sir. What do you need me to do?" I asked as he thrust a plastic tub into my arms. "We need clean glasses and all the tables are a mess." He quickly walked away from me and I went about my way to clear tables. The place was hopping! I walked around the small floor and gathered empty glasses and bottles. When I had everything, I walked behind the bar to the kitchen and found Edward making a ton of food. It was easy to see that he was swamped. I quickly washed twenty cups and then ran them back out to Emmett. He was cool as a cucumber tending bar, so I figured he didn't need my help.

"What do you need?" I asked as I washed my hands.

"Plate three dozen wings and two tender baskets. While you do that, I will put down some more food," he said as he pushed me toward the window. I clenched my jaw tightly and bit my tongue. He was truly pissing me off.

What felt like an hour of helping the boys turned out to be five. I learned that once Edward and I found our groove, we worked really well together. My clothes reeked of grease, though, and I was going to owe Rose a new outfit. Rose was my bitchy roommate. I really couldn't stand her, but she was really my only friend and she didn't charge me an arm and a leg for a room. My birthday present from her was to let me borrow her clothes, which seemed to be our thing. She had something else to do tonight, so she said she would go out with me another time.

I wasn't worried about her empty promises. I was used to being on my own—I grew up in the system. I knew nothing of my parents and was raised in a few different foster homes. I was lucky enough to stay in one school district, though. Life was horrible for me, but I did get to see what the real world was like. I fought my way through school and I got a full scholarship to college. I made a promise to myself that I would do anything possible to make sure I had a good life. I have never had any true friends, but I was okay with that. I have worked since the day I was old enough, and I knew that if I could deal with Edward, I was really going to like this job.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said as I stretched. The night had kicked my ass.

"Em…" Edward said as Emmett stuck his head through the window. "Hungry?"

"Yeah…loaded burger and fries," he said as he disappeared.

"What do you want?"

"Just some chicken tenders will be fine, thank you."

"You did well tonight. Dress like you are right now every day you're here. You will go where you are needed on Fridays and Saturdays, but during the week you can work in the office. We are closed on Mondays. We can pay you ten an hour," he said as he worked around the kitchen.

"Okay," is all I said in response. I took the dishes that Emmett passed through window and started washing them. As soon as I was finished, Edward threw some more in the sink. I got those done, too, but all of a sudden there are more. It was a good thing that Emmett helped me finish.

"What's left?" I asked as we sat at the bar at three in the morning and ate some really yummy food.

"Just sweeping, mopping, and wiping down the tables," Emmett said.

"The bathrooms, too. Isabella can do the ladies room and I'll do the men's while you finish the cleaning," Edward said as Emmett nodded. I wanted to bitch, but I was too tired. When I was done eating, I quickly washed my dishes and headed for the bathroom. I found gloves and cleaning supplies before I got to work. I've cleaned many bathrooms in my life, so it was a breeze.

"What time do you want me here tomorrow?" I asked as I shut off the bathroom light behind me.

"Six should work. What's your number in case we need you?" Edward asked.

"I don't have a phone, but give me your number and I may be able to use my roommate's cell," I told him as he glared at me.

"Why don't you have a phone?"

"Because I don't," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" he snapped. I glared at him before walking away. I really didn't know who he thought he was, but I wasn't going to let him push me around. I grabbed my purse and headed down the block. As soon as I was home, I crashed.

* * *

Yeah Edward seems to be a little bit of a dick...

Who's with me? I like to see who is going to hang out with me throughout posting!


	2. Chapter 2

I slept most of my day away, not crawling out of bed until after noon. I didn't see Rose anywhere in the apartment, and I enjoyed the quiet time. After some coffee, I felt more awake so I went to my closet to see what I had for clothes. I only owned two skirts, and I didn't know if Edward wanted me to wear skirts specifically, or if he just wanted me to look good. I had four pairs of short shorts, so I decide to wear a pair with a tight, low cut tank top. The weather was still warm enough that I could get away with wearing such an outfit. I felt overheated the night before, so I was going to wear my hair up tonight. I started some laundry and doused Rose's clothes in stain remover spray. I was praying they would come out clean. I jumped in the shower, washed and shaved. I then walked around the house in just a towel as I switched over the laundry. I was happy to see that Rose's clothes weren't ruined. The last thing I wanted to do was get her pissed at me. I was sure she could easily whoop my ass. By the time everything was done, I had to get ready to leave. I had not seen Rose all day, so I left her a note letting her know I was working and where. I knew she didn't care, but I liked the thought of someone caring about my well-being.

I made it to the bar a little before six. When I walked in, there were only a few people there. I gave Em a quick nod as I headed to the office to throw my purse in the filing cabinet. I headed to the bar and asked Emmett if he had anything for me to do, but he said no. I found Edward slaving over the grill and I asked him the same question.

"Are we busy?" he asked as I sucked my teeth. Instead of saying anything to him, I went to Emmett and asked for a soda before I busied myself with the clusterfuck of an office. My first step was to get the desk in working order. I neatly stacked the papers before I sat down to see what was in front of me. I found that they use five different vendors, so I made five different folders. See, that wasn't hard, was it?

Next, I started a list of what I needed to do in the coming week. I knew I needed to do a complete inventory, and I found that there were computer programs installed for that, but had never used. These boys were either old school or they just didn't know any better. They were even using a hand written bank registry. At least they were smart enough to write all their transactions down. From what I could see, the bar had only been open a year. I had no idea how it had lasted that long!

"Isabella," Edward said in greeting as he walked into the office. "What are you doing?"

"Working…what are you doing?" I asked as he shook his head at me. "Hey, who is in charge of the ordering and inventory?"

"Em and myself," he said as I nodded.

"Do you have the inventory report?" All he did was tap the side of his head. "You write nothing down?"

"I'm in charge of the kitchen stuff and Em is in charge of the bar stuff. When we get low on something, we place an order," he stated as I started at him.

"Okay," I said while shaking my head and looking back at more papers in front of me.

"So, where is everything that was on the desk?"

"Do you see that big metal thing over there?" I asked, pointing to the filling cabinet.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid," he snapped.

"Yes, Sir," I said as I got up to get more manila folders. "I'm doing what you hired me to do."

"It was that quick?"

"The organizing part is. Starting next week, I'll do all the computer input. That's what will take the longest," I said as he nodded. "What hours do you want me to work? I'm free all the time."

"Don't you go to school?"

"I've already graduated," I told him as he sucked in his cheeks.

"Honestly, work when you want. Tuesday through Sunday we open at eleven for lunch. Just don't kill yourself with this place," he said as he stood.

"Okay, I'm here if you need me out there," I offered as he walked out the door. The dude was really weird.

By the time I was needed in the bar area, I had all the paperwork in the proper place. I felt like I had gotten a lot done in such a short time. The night flew by just like the night before. I helped clean up and then had a cheeseburger before heading home. The three of us worked very well together; Edward even held off with his snide comments. I was pretty sure we were going to have a longstanding working relationship.

~EHAS~

Within a month, I had threatened to quit twice and walked out once with no intentions of going back. Edward was a controlling asshole. I didn't understand how Emmett could work so closely with him and still be sane. The shitty part was that Edward was an amazing man. He was fun to hang out with, but when he was in a bad mood, I wanted to nut punch him. I wasn't afraid to tell him such a thing, either. I was shocked when they showed up three days later at my apartment after I had walked out.

Rose and I were both home, so I was hanging out in my room looking for a job online. I heard the knock on the door, but didn't think anything of it because no one ever came to see me. Rose was the social butterfly of the two of us, after all.

"Bella," she said, sticking her head into my room, "there are two fine looking men here to see you. I really wish you would inform me next time so I don't look like this."

"I wasn't expecting anyone," I explained as she quickly threw up her hair and adjusted her boobs. I laughed as I walked past her. I really didn't care what I looked like in front of people. I had on a wife beater with no bra, and a pair of sleep shorts. Once I saw the boys standing in the living room, I glanced around and saw a hoodie on the back of the couch, which I quickly threw on.

"What?" I asked as they turned to me.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said, flopping down on the couch. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Why are you here?" I asked as Em kicked Edward in the leg. I sat on the arm of the couch and Rose came out and sat right next to me. "Really?" I asked her as she nudged me.

"Shut up and introduce me," she said, nodding her head toward the boys.

"Rose, this is Emmett and the asshole. Emmett and Douche Bag, this is Rose," I said as Edward glared at me.

"Nice to meet you guys," she said with a flirty smile toward Emmett. I just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you here?" I asked again as Edward sat in our oversized chair.

"Here," he said, tossing me a small, wrapped box. Rose and I looked at each other before I removed the paper. I was shocked when I saw a cell phone box. "If you had one, this visit wouldn't have been needed."

"Except for the fact that I probably wouldn't have answered," I snapped, making Em laugh.

"Look!" Edward said, getting mad. "I'm sorry for whatever I said, but you were being a nasty bitch! I own the place and run the place, so don't give me shit when I tell you to do something."

"Whoa! Are we talking about the same night?! You yelled at me to do dishes, but as soon as I started washing, you were yelling because I wasn't helping you. When I stopped doing the dishes to help you, you called me incompetent!" I snapped, my temper starting to flare.

"Oh! These are the guys you were working for?" Rose asked as I face palmed myself.

"Yeah, we own the bar a couple blocks up," Em said, giving her a smile. "Please come back."

"No."

"I'll give you a raise, free drinks and food," Emmett said as I laughed.

"Really?" I questioned, knowing I already got free drinks and food.

"I'll buy you a car?" he asked as Edward threw his hands in the air.

"We just bought her a phone!"

"Oh, all the stores carry them for like twenty bucks," Rose said making me giggle. "A car's cool, right?" she asked me as I laughed.

"He's not being serious," I said to her as she shrugged. "Why should I come back?" I asked. Both men looked at each other, silently.

"You're amazing," Emmett said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, what he said. Look, I don't do the kiss-ass bullshit like my baby brother here. I saw what you have done, and you've done extremely well. Better than I thought you would, to be honest," Edward admitted as I kept my face void of any emotion.

"Last night we got our asses handed to us. I swear if you had a phone, I would have called crying and begging for you to come in," Emmett said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I'll come back, but I have conditions."

"Of course you do!" Edward shouted as he rose to his feet and paced the living room. "I'll give you two dollars more an hour and upgrade your phone."

"Deal," I said quickly, jumping over the back of the couch. I headed for the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Oh, and I think you would be smart to hire one more person for Friday and Saturday nights."

"Oh, I would love a job!" Rose said as I cocked my head to the side.

"Really?" I asked, knowing that her only job was collecting my rent. Her father paid for everything else.

"Yeah, why not? It would be fun," she said, giving Emmett another flirty smile.

"Ya can't fuck your boss," I told her flatly, making her gasp.

"I don't know why I let you live here!" she huffed, making me laugh.

"Because you like my money," I teased as I pulled her hair.

"Your rent is going up," she threatened, cocking her eyebrow at me.

"Have I told you how pretty you are today?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Glad to know you're not just a bitch to me," Edward said with a laugh. As I glared at him, his laughter got louder. "You're hired, Rose. Be at the bar by ten."

"No way!" I shouted, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle Rose and Edward in same place at once. "She's never worked a day in her life!"

"Well, we all have to start somewhere," Edward taunted, kissing the top of my head just to piss me off more. "See you at six." I huffed as I headed back to my room where I stayed until it was time for me to get ready.

* * *

There is chapter 2! I will be posting again on Monday. Thanks to my girls for making this read-able.

I had a question asked about ages. Edward is 30 or 32 I can't remember, but it will be coming up soon. Bella has just turned 21. Keep the reviews coming I love them so much!


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked that Rose had lasted a while and really seemed to like it. I would say she was pretty damn good at her job…if her job was to socialize. We quickly found out that Edward couldn't work with her, so I was always stuck in the kitchen with him. We managed not to kill each other, and once we found our groove, we made the best team. It wasn't too bad anymore. I think Edward and I both just had to work out our kinks.

I was headed into the bar early one Tuesday morning so I could do inventory. They needed to know what to order for the coming week. I have saved them a ton of money since I started, simply because they really didn't know what they had before. Even Edward looked impressed with my skills. We were warming up to each other, but what really made me see Edward in a different light was that Tuesday I came in early. I walked around the corner to see Edward doing ballet with the cutest little girl ever.

"No, Daddy," she giggled. "Like this." I watched as she did a little pirouette.

"I'm sorry, Dollface, like this?" he asked, completely destroying the move. The little girl laughed a full on belly-laugh. It was too cute to stay away from.

"I think you're doing it wrong," I said as I set my stuff down.

"Can you do it?" the little girl asked.

"Is it like this?" I asked as I twirled.

"You did it!" she said as she ran to me. "Can you do this?" she questioned, putting her heals together and bending at the knees. "Daddy says it hurts the boys, but Liam in my class can do it. He says he doesn't have any boys. Uncle Emmett says that makes sense," she said as I busted up laughing.

"Show me again," I said as I tried to control my laughter. I copied exactly what she did and she got all excited. She showed me more moves, and I did them all with her.

"You're pretty good," she said to me with a head nod.

"Why thank you, Madam," I said as she laughed.

"I'm Emma," she said, sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm Bella; nice to meet you," I said, shaking her little hand.

"Daddy, I like her and you should keep her," she said as I laughed.

"Your daddy wouldn't know what to do without me," I told her as he scooped her up in his arms. He looked younger all of a sudden.

"I hope she doesn't bother you too much. My mom can't watch her 'til noon, and there was no school today," he told me as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kids are cool and I think _she's_ the coolest," I said as she smiled wide. "How high can you count?"

"As high as numbers go."

"Cool! I think you are going to be a big help today. Your daddy can't count past thirty."

"That's just mean," he said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Down, please," Emma said as she wiggled in his arms. "Where do you want me?" I tapped my chin and thought about what she could do. Edward gave me a shy smile and I winked at him.

"Come with me," I said as we headed to the office. I opened the big metal cabinet where we kept little odds and ends. "Starting with this shelf, count everything. Can you write?"

"Yeah," she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Sorry, Kid, you look like you're four," I told her as she huffed. She was a little peanut.

"I'm nine in a half!"

"Well, then you look good for your age," I said as she looked to Edward.

"Can you believe her?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I can. In ten years, that will be a compliment," he told her as I giggled.

"Oh, well you look thirty then," she said as my mouth fell open and Edward left the room to laugh.

"I'm only twenty-one," I said as she shrugged.

"That's close to thirty. Daddy's thirty-two, and he looks as old as my music teacher who's forty," she added as I nodded.

"Okay, then," I said, giving her a piece of paper. "Start with the toilet paper and paper towels," I told her.

"Can I do it all?"

"If you want, just count it twice to make sure and write it down," I said as she smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"I won't," she yelled as I headed back to the main bar. "You're smooth," I said as I found Edward in the kitchen.

"I didn't laugh," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Liar, but my age was nothing compared to what she said about yours," I said as he laughed more. "I like this side of you."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it," he chuckled as I smiled and got to work. I was honestly surprised that Emma was so much help. I was even done an hour early.

"I'm hungry, Daddy," she said as he opened the bar.

"Wanna share a chicken basket with me?" I asked her and watched as her mouth dropped open. "What?"

"That's my favorite!" she said with excitement. "One chicken basket, please!"

"Coming right up, my ladies," he said, making her giggle.

"Would you like me to make you a drink?" I asked her. When she smiled and nodded her head, I got to work. I made up two Shirley Temples and she clapped her hands at how pretty they looked. I heard the door chime and saw two businessmen walking in. I looked around, and that was when I noticed Emmett wasn't here.

"Hey, Gentlemen," I greeted, setting our drinks in front of Emma. "I'm gonna take care of them." She gave me a nod so I headed down the bar.

"Now, _you_ are much prettier to look at," one of the men said.

"What can I get for the two of you?" I asked, setting napkins in front of them. They each ordered a beer and a meal. I placed the order and Edward started to get flustered when he saw more people walk in.

"Where's Emmett?" he asked me as if I would know.

"No clue, but you do your thing and I'll look after Emma," I said as he gave me a tight lip smile. "Can I have an extra plate, please?" Edward handed me the plate and our food before I headed back to Emma. "I'll be right with all of you," I said to the three women and two other men that had walked in. I cut up one of the larger chicken strips and a couple of the fries so they could cool for Emma.

"Thanks, Bella. Can you hand me the crayons and book in that drawer?" I turned to find what she was asking for and I smiled, knowing she was going to keep herself busy. I made sure all of the costumers were taken care of before giving my attention to Emma. We ate and colored in between me running around.

The hour went by fast, and more and more people showed up. I kept a close eye on Emma as I waited on everyone. She told me she needed to go to the bathroom, and I followed her because there were just too many men for my liking. Once she was done, I saw an older woman looking like she was lost.

"Grandma!" Emma shouted as she ran for the woman. "This is Bella," she said, introducing me.

"Hello, I'm Esme—Edward and Emmett's mother," she said with a perfect smile.

"Very nice to meet you. Edward's in the kitchen. Do you want me to get him for you?" I asked as Emma hugged me.

"Please," she said.

"I really like her, Grandma," Emma said as I headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, your mom is here and Emmett still hasn't called or shown up," I told Edward, who huffed at the information.

"Plate these up," he said, pushing his way past me. While he was talking to his mother, I was able to plate up four meals. I ran them to the tables and then delivered more drinks. Edward was still talking to his mom when I went back to the kitchen, so I did up two more orders. Once everyone was taken care of, I started to clean the tables from the people that had left. I realized that Edward and I work extremely well together. The place was non-stop with people coming in for lunch, but Edward and I did our own thing, making sure everyone was taken care of.

* * *

In the next chapter, you will get to see the rest of this day. Thanks to everyone who has left a review I love them all! Thanks to my girls for all their help!

I have a Facebook group and the link is on my profile. That is the easiest place to talk to me.


	4. Chapter 4

At one thirty Emmett comes running in. I glared at him. "I think you're late," I said as he rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry…" he said with a sigh. "I was up all night sick and then I slept in."

"If you're sick, go home. I don't want your nasty germs here and you don't need to work around people's food and drinks," I said as his face goes pale.

"I'm gonna…" he said trailing off as he heads out the door. Once I have the place in order, I head for the kitchen.

"Emmett was here," I said as Edward whipped his head around at me. "And I sent him home. He was sick. It looked like he was gonna blow a few seconds ago."

"Great, can you stay for the day? Call Rose and see if she can come in later on… no, never mind. Can you stay till closing? You can have tomorrow off," he said as I agreed. "Are there any more orders?" he asked, as I shook my head.

"Go sit for a minute," I said as we go back out to the bar. I take care of the last four people and then by two, it's just Edward and me. "I think we are going to have to order more food if this is how lunch is gonna go every day."

"It's never been that busy," he said, shaking his head. "Maybe it was just a fluke."

"Maybe, but I would keep an eye on it," I said, as he nodded.

"Where did you learn to tend bar?" he asked, taking a drink of his soda.

"I have been going by only common knowledge today. I even asked two people how to make their drinks," I said as he chuckled.

"You did awesome today. Thank you for the help," he said as I smiled at him.

"No problem. I told you before I have no life," I said as I grabbed the coloring book and crayons.

"Are you ten?" he asked with another laugh.

"Emma colored a picture for me and we hung it in the office, so I'm coloring her one. I've been working on it off and on today," I said as I showed him the princess picture I was working on.

"She likes you," Edward commented as if it was unheard of. "The only woman she really likes is my mom."

"Okay, I get it now," I said as I started to color. "I don't trust men. I can put up a good front, but I still don't trust you and Emmett. I've seen too much, ya know?" I asked without letting him answer. "There were a lot of men here today and Emma had to go the bathroom and I went with her. She looked at me like I was crazy, but I told her it made me feel safer with me just outside the door. She said to me for some reason she felt safer too. Now that makes sense," I said not looking at him.

"I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you," he said.

"I believe that," I said with a nod. "Don't worry about me."

"Too late now. I have a ton of questions."

"Foster homes, need I say more?" I asked as he nodded. When I looked at him I could see more questions in his eyes.

"How did you meet Rose?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when I laughed.

"I answered an ad in the paper. Her parents have always paid for everything and she has had an extraordinary life. Her dad wanted her to make her own money, so she rented her other room for extra cash," I said, smiling at his joining chuckle. "This is the only job she has ever had."

"You can freaking tell!" he said throwing his hands in the air making me laugh. "She's horrible."

"Well, I think she has gotten a lot better. At least she stopped doodling on the order sheets," I said as he groaned.

"True, but now if she can just remember what food belonged to whom, we would be all set," he said.

"Yeah today was the first day I have ever really waitressed, too," I said, hiding a smile at Edward's shocked expression.

"I never would have known."

"I was freaking the fuck out! I was very overwhelmed," I said with a small laugh. "I did it, though. It was a great challenge."

"Are you going to ask about Emma?" he asked as I looked to him.

"Should I?"

"You are so weird." Edward shook his head.

"I can ask if you want me too, but honestly we all have our own stories. In my opinion no one's story is worse than others. Growing up sucked for me, but I bettered my own life. I don't really care for people who live in the past or fret over past mistakes. I believe that you write your own story," I said as he stared at me.

"You truly believe that?" he asked.

"I do. How can anything get better if you don't go and get it? Look at me; I'm working for two men. I did everything in my power to get out of a class that had a male teacher even," I said as he chuckled.

"That's why you're such a bitch," he said as I nodded. "I think you're a big softy," he whispered in my ear before walking back toward the office. I think Edward and I hit our turning point.

~EHAS~

Everything changed within a month. So much had happened I didn't know left from right or how anything happened, it just did. Emma and I became fast friends and I found that I had her a lot while Edward was working. Esme and I were even getting to know each other. She was grateful for my help because I was pretty sure the woman had a man. Edward and Emmett were oblivious, and I think she meant to keep it that way. I even spent Thanksgiving with them. I loved the family-ness that they had. Esme and I were even talking about going Christmas shopping together. Honestly, the whole family thing was a little weird, but I was finding myself falling in love with it and I didn't know if that was a good thing.

Somehow, on Mondays, I was stuck at the dance studio while Emma attended class. I hated dance moms and I was ready to bounce my head off the wall. Emma was so happy to have me there though, that I couldn't say no and Edward didn't seem heartbroken over the fact.

It was Monday again and it was the last Monday for the year! I met Emma and Edward at the bar like every Monday. I drove Edward home and glared at him as he turned around to talk to Emma.

"Be a good girl and I'll have a surprise for you when you get home," he said as she smiled.

"Starting in January, you are going one Monday a month," I said as Edward nodded.

"Why?" Emma whined.

"Don't you want Daddy there?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"No, I like that you go to class with me," she said as I sighed. "Dance is a girl thing."

"See," Edward said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. "Fine, let's compromise. I will go with both of you one or two Mondays a month."

"Really?!" Emma asked as her eyes grew big. "Oh this is gonna be awesome! Then we can go out to eat after. We can have family night!" Edward and I both stared at her like she was crazy. I looked to Edward and we both knew there was a talk coming in the near future. We both knew that even though changes had already happened, there were more to come. "We don't have to," Emma said, pulling Edward and I from our staring contest. "I'm just saying we are kinda like a family."

"Kind of," I said. "Um… we need to go or we are going to be late." I shooed Edward away and I was in a daze the whole time. Emma's words kept playing in my head over and over. _We are kinda like a family_… I guess we were. She was either with Edward, Esme, or me. Whenever she wasn't at school and I wasn't at work, I was either with her and Edward, or her and Esme. Edward and I really needed to talk this out because the last thing I wanted was to hurt either of them.

* * *

A lot is going to happen in the next couple of chapters, so I hope you're ready! Thanks to my girls for all the help that they give me.

I will post again on Monday and there I a link on my profile if you would like to join my Facebook group. When I remember to do so I post tears to next chapters and there is information on my next story to come called We Are Worthy!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little angsty just so you know and this chapter starts their big talk.

* * *

I tried to read while Emma's dance class was happening in front of me, but it just didn't work. I gave in and stood with the other women to watch as the kids danced. I smiled as her teacher clapped excitedly when Emma did the move she had been trying to prefect.

"Hi, I'm Alice Whitlock," the shorter woman said next to me.

"I'm Bella," I said giving her a smile. I looked back seeing Emma giving me a thumbs up. I gave one back to her and I could see the happiness on her face.

"Emma your daughter?" she asked. I knew the woman was being nosy.

"No, I'm just a friend," I said as I went and sat back down with Alice following me.

"Are you Edward's girlfriend?" she inquired. When I looked up the room was very quiet and three other women were looking at me.

"I'm just a family friend," I said as one of the other women exhaled loudly. This class wasn't going to ever end.

"It's really cool of you to take your time to come here," she said as I nodded. "I'm a talker, I'm sure you've noticed." Again I just nodded.

"Bella! They ended class early. Let's get home and see what Daddy's surprise is!" she said grabbing my hands. "Hi, Miss Alice."

"Hey Emma, great job today," Alice said as a tiny little girl came up to her.

"Are you coming to my party on Saturday?" the little girl asked Emma. Em shrugged and then looked to me.

"Can I go, Bella? Daddy said no because he has to work, and Grandma says there aren't enough pills to get her through it," Emma said as I busted up laughing.

"Don't repeat things Grandma says," I said with another laugh. "What are the details with the party?" I asked as Alice smiled.

"It's at Wild Child, do you know where that is?" she asked as I nodded. It was right down the street from the bar. "It's from two to four this Saturday. Don't worry about her comment either; my dad is the same way. He will come over for cake on her actual birthday. There will be plenty of adults, if you don't want to stay."

"Let me talk to Daddy about it, and if we can agree, I will take you," I said, as the two little girls hugged me.

"Daddy's never let me go to a party before," she said with a big smile. "And he can't say no to both of us!"

"You're insane," I said while I zipped up her coat.

"Here's my number if you have any other questions for me," Alice said. I nodded in thanks, taking the piece of paper from her.

All the way home, Emma talked of the upcoming party. I was a little excited that she was the only one in the dance class that was invited. I came to find out that the little girl's name was Gia and she and Emma were in the same class at school. I knew I could hack a couple of hours to make the kid happy. We pulled into the driveway and she ran inside as I grabbed her dance bag. I walked into the warm house, hearing Christmas music playing. I heard Emma squeal and I headed to see what had her so excited. I walked into the living room and I saw a Christmas tree set up with lights and garland strung around.

"Bella! Daddy got a tree!" she said as if she had never had one before.

"I see that and it is beautiful!" I said with just as much excitement. "You've had a tree before, right?"

"Yeah, but Daddy hates them because they make a mess. We only have it up for three days. We put it up on Christmas Eve and take it down the day after Christmas."

"Well, Grinch, I think you've done well this year," I said as Emma laughed. There was still over a week before Christmas Eve. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"NO!" Emma yelled. "Stay, please?"

"Emma this is something the two of you can do together," I said as Edward gave me a tight lipped smile.

"But you said we were kinda a family and this is a family thing."

"It's fine with me if you stay," Edward said as I stared at him.

"Fine, but on one condition," I said as he rolled his eyes at me. "We are talking later." He gave me a quick nod in agreement.

The whole night was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Being around Emma brought back some hard memories and I even excused myself once, because I started crying. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. Christmas was never a favorite holiday for me. I remember believing in Santa more than I ever believed in anyone, but we all know how well that worked out. I knew Santa only brought presents to good kids, so I thought for years I was bad when I didn't get anything. One home I was in didn't celebrate Christmas, but I did get one gift for three years in a row from another. Two homes just didn't bother. The other three homes I was in had their own kids and they were the ones that got the gifts. Christmas was the holiday that reminded me that I had no family. This was the first Christmas tree I helped decorate. This was the first Christmas that I felt like I had a family.

"Bella, you okay?" I heard Emma ask from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," I said clearing my throat. "I'll be right out." I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that was in my throat before I left the bathroom. I walked out to the living room to see Edward and Emma cuddled on the couch. Emma was reading and when Edward saw me he motioned me over. I sat on the other side of Emma and Edward rubbed my shoulder. I gave him a sad smile as I looked down to the book Emma was reading from. She yawned loudly, closing the book.

"Well, I'm beat," she said making me giggle. "Night, Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too, Princess," he said making me smile. She gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Bella… please don't leave me," she said. She quickly let go of me and before I could say anything she was out of the room.

"Um… I don't know what to do," I said as I turned to Edward. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Do you plan on leaving and never coming back?" he asked.

"No, but… I'm not family… I shouldn't be this attached," I said as I tried not to cry.

"Is it just Emma that you're attached to?"

"No, it's all of you and I don't want to hurt anyone," I said as he nodded. "I've never had a family to call my own. I don't know how to be a part of something like that."

"I think you're doing amazing for not knowing what to do. Although, I find that you are better at things you don't know than things you do know," he said with a chuckle. "She hasn't attached herself to a woman…ever."

"Someone asked if Emma was my daughter today," I said as he looked at me. "Then I was asked if I was your girlfriend. Let me tell you there was one happy blond there when I said no."

"God, you should have said yes," he groaned. "That's Tanya, she married."

"What a skank… I really hate people like her," I said with an eye roll. "I'll be sure to make up some amazing story about us after Christmas." He busted up laughing and thanked me.

"Would you like to spend Christmas Eve here?" he asked as my eyes filled with tears. "It's just I know Emma would love you being here and I would too. Emmett and my mom will be here as well and I know Rose is going to her parent's…" he said trailing off. There was no swallowing the lump in my throat this time and I busted into tears.

"I'm sorry… I hate crying," I said as I felt little arms around my neck.

"Emma, go to bed," Edward said softly.

"Don't cry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you sad," she said with a sniffle.

"I'm not sad," I said refusing to look at her.

"Oh… but you're crying."

"Sometimes people cry when they're happy," Edward said as he pulled me into his chest to hide my face.

"Oh, that's weird. I thought I said something wrong," she said as I heard her head out of the room.

"I should go," I said as I went to stand up. "It's late."

* * *

Well it looks like Bella is trying to push away, but will Edward let her? You will find out in a couple days! The reviews have been great. Thanks so much for taking the time to review I love reading every single one of them. Also, of course, thanks to my girls who help me out so much.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's eight," Edward said with a laugh. "I want you to stay," he continued with a big breath. "I want to talk."

"Okay… I want to as well, but I don't know how to talk shit out," I said as he nodded in agreement.

"I was twenty-three when Emma was born. I hated her mother. She was a nasty woman, just plain old mean. I was a full time student and I was never home. I saw Emma whenever I felt like it. I was a horrible father. Gina used to beat her and I never knew. I hate myself. I hated the person I once was and I swore I was never going to trust another woman ever. Gina had her rights as Emma's parent terminated five years ago. I had to fight hard for it. I trust you and it feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. That day we talked about living in the past hit home with me. I want to better my life and my daughter's. Emma loves you and we both need you in our lives. I want you to be here because you want to be here not out of obligation you may feel," he said as we stood where we were. He was breathing heavy and I could see he was fighting his own emotions.

"What are we doing, Edward? We act like a couple and it's confusing her. She thinks of us as a family. She wants me at dance class because she is the only one there without a mother. I'm filling shoes I don't think I will ever be good enough for," I said as more tears slipped down my face.

"She's hasn't had a nightmare in a month," he said, his eyes filling with his own tears. "You are making her better. Dance class has helped, but at night she would always wake up screaming. I'm her father and I still can't make her feel safe. You were a perfect stranger and now you make her feel safe. I owe you more than I could ever give you. I'm in love with you. I can never stop thinking about you and I worry when you're not around…"

"You don't love me. You love the idea of having a mother for Emma."

"Don't tell me how I feel about you," he snapped. "I love that you can deal with my shit and the way you stand up to me. I love the way you roll your eyes and put your hand on your hip when you're annoyed. I love the way I feel when I'm around you and I love the way you light up when Emma or I walk into the room. I'm done with the hate. I love my daughter more than the world and I'm letting go of the past and holding on to my future and you are in it," he said as I wipe more tears away. "Say something," he said after a minute with no talking.

I hold up one finger and I let out a sob. There was no way I was going to be able to talk if I didn't get the lump out of my throat. He handed me a tissue, but I took the whole box before I turned my back on him so I could blow my nose over and over again. I was so overwhelmed with emotions and for the first time in my life I faced them. I've always just walked away or ignored the heavy shit, but something was different with Edward.

"I'm a fucked up person," I said as my breathing did that stupid jump thing. "My parents left me at the hospital right after I was born. My last name is the last name of the nurse that took care of me until social services came to take me. In eighteen years I have lived in seven different homes. Some were okay and some weren't. I was always the loud mouth and even as a child I didn't put up with people's bullshit. Two of the foster fathers used to hit all of us that were there. One locked us in our rooms and only let us out for school and to eat dinner. Two of them liked to touch and I am a horrible person because I was always so happy it wasn't me. One did it for the money and the big kids took care of the little ones. The other family wasn't horrible, but they had their own kids to worry about. The three foster kids they had got very little, but that was okay because there was no abuse there. I don't know how to love or show affection, and I don't know how to be part of a family. This is the first year in my entire life that I have even bought Christmas presents. If this doesn't work out, do you understand how destroyed I will be? After just having this little bit of a family…" I trail off as more stupid tears come.

"Bella…"

"I'm not done, give me a minute," I said as my breathing hitched again. I took a couple of deep breaths and then sighed before I started to talk again. "I can't make the promise of being a good girlfriend or being a good mother figure. I swear, I'm a little bit of a control freak; I yell, and I jump to conclusions. I don't know how to love, but," I said, holding up my finger when Edward went to speak. "But, I know I can't walk away. Even if I did, I would come crawling back, begging for forgiveness. I have to try all of this," I said waving my hand around the room, "because how else will I know? If it doesn't work, we have to stay friends. Do you think you will be able to be my friend if I can't do the whole relationship thing?"

He didn't say anything at first, but he took me by the hand and we sat back on the couch. He hugged me as I fought back the stupid fucking tears that wouldn't quit. I hugged him back tightly and it felt so right. I felt safe and warm. I was pretty sure I didn't want to be anywhere else. The way his hands felt on my back as they comforted me, felt right. Everything with him felt right and that was something I never really truly felt before.

"No matter what, I will always want you to be part of Emma's life. This really wise girl told me once that everyone has a story, but they also write their own ending. Be with me… with us?" he asked, his fingers wiping gently at my wet cheeks. "I understand why you are standoffish, but I don't think you see yourself clearly. The things you do for Em and for me shows that you have feelings for both of us. You show it when you hold her hand or kiss her if she's hurt. You show it to me when you tell me to take a break or when you worry that I'm not eating or sleeping enough. Even when I tell you to mind your own business, you don't because you care."

"Well, you don't eat or sleep enough," I said making him laugh. "I do feel things that I have never felt before, and I think that's what scares me. I've planned the last three years of my adult life and I thought I was truly happy, but then I met you, Emmett, Emma, Esme, and I knew something was missing. I'm sorry for being so guarded, but that can't change overnight. I'm going to push you away…"

"And I'll just deal with that when it comes. In my opinion, I've been the one doing the pushing and I think it has been you doing the pulling. You have wanted this whether you have noticed or not…"

"Who doesn't want a family? If I die tomorrow there is no one to claim me as theirs. If I was in a coma, the state would just pull the plug so they didn't have to pay for me to stay alive. Do you understand? You have to keep me grounded, because if I get in too deep, I would do anything to keep it," I said as I stared at his face.

"One day at a time and we will see how it goes," he said as I nodded. "My father died three years ago. I was raised in a home that was more wealthy than most and I was a dickhead growing up."

"No way! I would have never guessed!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Hush, I'm telling you my story," he said with a laugh. "I took a year off in between high school and college. I have my master's in business. I've already told you the bad parts."

"Okay and I've already shared my history… what else do you want to know?"

"How did you put yourself through college?" he asked. This was something I could talk about.

"I always made sure I had good grades and I was able to get a scholarship that paid for everything."

"Cool, how long have you lived with Rose?"

"Three years."

"And do you consider her a friend?"

"I guess," I said with a shrug. "She's more of the annoying sister type. We borrow each other's stuff without asking. This one time I was so pissed at her. She borrowed one of my skirts without asking and I was freaking out on her. She let me bitch at her and everything. Once I was done, she pointed at me and said, 'isn't that like totally my shirt'?" I said making him laugh.

"So funny," he said as he laughed more. "Emmett really likes her."

"The feeling is mutual," I said in agreement. "I think they would be perfect for each other."

That was how our night went. We talked a lot. Once we had all the skeletons out of the closet, everything else fell into place. The last thing I remember was Edward's fingers running through my hair.

* * *

There you have it! They have talked and you have gotten their back history and now we move forward and see how everything plays out! Thanks for all the reviews and to my girls for all the help they give!


	7. Chapter 7

"You need to be quiet," I heard Edward whisper.

"But I have to say good bye to her," Emma tried to whisper.

"She's sleeping, Em," he said in a begging tone.

"Did she ask you about Saturday?"

"Shit," I said out loud.

"Morning, Bella!" Emma said. I opened one eye and saw her smiling face in front of me.

"Morning."

"Will you do my hair? I just want a pony," she said as I nodded. I sat up rubbing my face and fixing my hair pushing it to the top of my head in a messy bun before Emma came back.

"Coffee?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… do you have creamer?"

"Yes, that's all you like in it right?" he asked as I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said as Emma sat on the edge of the couch. I started to brush her hair and she sighed.

"You're gonna ask him, right?" she asked, in what I think she thought was a whisper.

"Yes, I will after we get you ready," I said. Edward placed my coffee on the stand next to me just as I finished her hair.

"Shoes, the bus will be here any minute," he said as she ran to the front door. She quickly got ready and kissed mine and Edward's cheek before she ran out the door. I looked over my shoulder as he watched her out the front window. I yawned and sipped my coffee.

"I need to teach her how to whisper," I said as he sat next to me.

"What's going on Saturday?"

"She was invited to a party and I said I would go with her if you said it was okay," I said, looking at him when he sighed.

"I'm such a bad father. I won't leave her places with strangers, but I refuse to stay," Edward huffed again.

"Yeah well, your mom said there weren't enough pills in the world and Em told the whole dance class that," I said as he chuckled. "I don't mind going."

"I'm cool with it," he said as I nodded. "See this is why this will work. You get to do all the shit I don't want to."

"Really?"

"You know what I mean," Edward said as I shook my head no. "Ugh, dance class, birthday parties, sleepovers…"

"I'm not going to sleepovers with her," I said quickly.

"No, here. She's always asking to have her friends over, but I always say no. I'm not comfortable," he said as I understood.

"I'll just pick her up from your mom's then," I said as he shrugged.

"Or you can stay here. Mom always brings her back so I can spend the morning with her and Mom gets whatever done she needs too," he said as I nodded.

"That would work," I said. "Um… tonight's a slow night… if Rose will work with Em… maybe the three of us could do something?"

"That will be cool, I'll see if I can work something out," he said as I smiled. "Would you be opposed if it was just the two of us? We could do something now?"

"Do you have any Christmas shopping left to do?" I asked as he looked at his hands. "Have you even started?"

"I bought her a couple stocking stuffers," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Shopping for that little girl is not easy."

"I had her done in ten minutes and I bought her like ten things," I said as his eyes grew big.

"What did you get her?!" Edward asked in shock.

"Well, Esme said you were buying her a DS, so I got her a case and a couple games. I got her two outfits, a pair of dress boots, this Figit thing that she was begging for. I got her a Hello Kitty diary set thing, Hello Kitty glove and hat set… and a couple little things," I said as he nodded.

"Did you leave me anything to get her?"

"Yeah… Esme made me stop. I'd love to help you. We could be done in like an hour," I said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I highly doubt it will be an hour."

"We won't even be in the store for an hour," I said giving him a look. "Take me home so I can change and I will prove it to you."

"Fine, you're on, but if I'm right, all of January you have dance duty."

"And if I'm right, you have to go with us the whole month."

"Deal," he said as we shook hands. Edward hurried to get dressed and I found a travel mug for my coffee. I even made him one.

As we drove to my place, I made a list of what I was going to get her from Santa. He said five gifts would be from Santa and five were from him. I had fifteen things on the list, so we would see what would happen. I walked in and went straight to my room and Edward hung out in the living room.

"Go see if Rose will work before I call Emmett," Edward said as I nodded. I headed for her room and knocked as I cracked open the door.

"Rose, are you awake?" I asked as she gasped. "Emmett?" I asked when I saw him in her bed.

"Get out!" Rose said to me as she held the covers to her chest.

"Quick question," I said as she sighed. Emmett didn't seem to be awake and he rolled to his stomach.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Can you work all day today?"

"Sure," she said as I nodded.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked sitting up.

"Edward and I are going Christmas shopping."

"Is he going to work?"

"Nope, you're running the joint," I said as he nodded.

"Did he call me?" he asked stretching.

"No. Edward, Emmett and Rose are cool with it," I yelled to the living room.

"Edward's here?" Em asked as I nodded.

"Well, don't you two look comfy," Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"This is not the community bedroom," Rose groaned, laying down and covering her head with the blanket.

"She's not a morning person," I said as both the boys nodded.

"So you're really cool if I don't come in today?" Edward asked.

"If for some reason we get swamped I'll call ya. Rosie and I will be a great team," he said wiggling her.

"Rosie?" I asked with a laugh.

"Get out! I swear to God I won't help if you don't leave now!" she yelled from under the blankets.

"You two have a great day," I said, laughing as I closed the door.

After a good laugh we were off. As soon as we walked through the door of the store, I looked at the time. Edward grabbed a cart and we were off. I knew where everything was, and Edward didn't say no to anything I picked out. He was even able to get her a pink DSI XL, which I knew she was going to love. We managed to get wrapping paper and everything else that we would need. We were in and out in thirty minutes. Then we swung over to the dollar store and got all the rest of the stocking stuffers.

"Well, this sucks," Edward said once we were on our way back to his house.

"Did we not get something you wanted?"

"Yes and no. I forgot a pajama set and you won," he said with a sigh making me laugh.

"Well, your mom picked her out some because she said you always forget, and I told you so," I said as he laughed and took my hand.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

"I have everything I have ever wanted," I said as he smiled.

"Well, I'm getting you something, but I have no clue what," he said as I hummed. "Did you get me something?"

"I'm not answering that."

"So unfair," he pouted, making me laugh.

"This year has been the best Christmas, just being asked to join you is the best gift," I said as he huffed at me. "Fine, I like Cover Girl makeup, hair ties without the metal piece. My waist size is a four, and I wear small shirts. I also love hoodies."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "What can I get Rose?"

"I got her a day package for the spa, you can go in on half with me and it can be from both of us," I said as he nodded. "This is the first year we have bought for each other. I'm pretty sure she told me she bought me something so I would get her something. She's hard to get for because she buys herself whatever she wants."

"Cool," he said as I laughed. I knew he didn't care.

We spent the whole morning and afternoon at his house wrapping the gifts we bought. We hid everything under his bed. I thought it was silly, but you really couldn't tell there was anything under there. I was very excited for Christmas Eve.

* * *

The next two chapters are going to be Christmas! See you Thursday!


	8. Chapter 8

The following week was strangely different, but in a good way. I seemed to be doing a lot more with Emma. I was still working, but I found that I was there less and less. Edward seemed to like it better that way for some reason. I was working more during the day. Edward was working around the clock, but I did find him taking more than just his usual Mondays off. On Saturday I took Emma to her party and it wasn't bad at all. I did find that Alice was pretty nice. I chatted with her quite a bit and I realized after a while that I was enjoying myself. Emma even said we had to have her birthday party there. I learned that her birthday was in March. I was even getting excited about Edward and me planning her party.

I kind of felt that Edward and I were in an awkward place. When Emma asked if I was his girlfriend, he said yes, but I didn't feel any different. You should feel different, shouldn't you? We held hands and hugged, but that seemed to be it. There was probably more we needed to talk about, but I wasn't sure what we needed to say. There had to be something though, because I was uncomfortable for some reason.

Christmas Eve was sneaking up on me and I was freaking out a bit. It was Monday and I was chilling at my place. It had been a while since I had been alone. I wasn't a fan of being alone, but I felt like I was intruding if I went to Edward's. They hadn't had any father daughter time.

"Hey, I'm heading out. This is for you," Rose said handing me a present.

"Thanks so much. I have something for you too," I said as I went to my dresser. "It's from me, Edward, and Emma."

"Ah, a family gift, huh?" she said bumping elbows with me.

"Sure," I said with a laugh. "It's weird right?"

"What? Having a family?" she asked as she opened the card. "I think it's nice. Emmett said he hasn't seen Edward so happy in years. Oh thank you! I love this!"

"You're welcome," I said as she hugged me.

"Why aren't you with the said family?" she asked as she pointed to my gift.

"Um… we've had a lot of together time. I thought it would be nice to give them some alone time," I said as I opened the box.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess, but you look like you don't want to be here at all," she said as I looked in the box.

"Oh wow, this is awesome! Thank you," I said as I pulled out a sweater dress and tights.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "I'm gonna get going. Have a great Christmas and I'll see you in a few days."

"Merry Christmas, Rose," I said as she smiled. I looked at the dress again and the first person I wanted to tell was Edward, but I didn't want to interrupt his time with Emma. They really didn't get a lot of alone time. I tried on the dress and I loved the way it felt and looked. I had to tell someone. I was too excited to keep it to myself.

"Hi, Bella! Daddy is in the bathroom. Are you coming over tonight?" Emma asked making me giggle.

"I think I'm gonna stay home tonight, so you and Daddy can have time without me," I said as she sighed.

"But Daddy and I agreed that it's better when you're here. It feels complete. I said you should just move in," she said making me gasp. "Oh, here's Daddy."

"Hello?" he asked.

"Um… hi, how's your night?" I asked trying to get Emma's words out of my head.

"Feels like something or someone is missing," he said making me smile.

"That's sweet, Emma said kind of the same thing," I told him as he chuckled.

"Well, are you calling so I will come and get you?"

"No, I called to tell you that Rose gave me her gift. I'm so excited and it's so pretty," I said rubbing my hand down the dress.

"What did she give you?"

"A sweater dress. It's dark blue and so soft," I said as he sighed.

"I'm happy for you, Baby. Did she like our gift?"

"She did. It was so cool to see her so excited."

"Wait until Christmas morning," he said making me laugh. He stopped talking and I could hear him texting while we were on the phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Emmett," he said as I hummed. "So do you want to come over?"

"No, I'm fine at home. I just wanted to tell you about the gift. Enjoy your night," I said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then," he said as we ended our call. After getting off the phone I kicked myself for telling him not to worry about me. I missed him and Emma, but I really didn't understand what was going on inside my head. I felt needy, clingy and that was something I had never felt before. I felt like I needed to put some space in between us, but that was really the last thing that I ever wanted.

I headed to the living room and turned on the TV with my bowl of popcorn in hand. I found a marathon of Psych on and that was my plan for the night. Shawn and Gus were just about to reveal the killer when there was a knock at my door. I was sure someone had the wrong door. My smile spread across my face when I looked through the peep hole and saw my beautiful man on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked seeing Emma's pretty face.

"Rose sent Emmett a text saying you were being a butt," Edward said as Emma giggled.

"I just… Em, there's popcorn in the living room, go help yourself," I said as she ran through the door. "I was just trying to give you some alone time, it wasn't that I didn't want to be there."

"You're so sweet and I thank you for that, but I like having you at my house. Emma likes it too," he said as I nodded.

"Ya know, you're going to have to tell me when you want one on one time with her because I'm becoming very attached and I will probably never go away," I said as he chuckled.

"I'm not going to tell you to go away," he said as he placed his hand on my jaw. "Wanna come home with us? You might as well pack a bag and stay right through Christmas."

"You really want that?"

"Yes. You're not in the way at all and we both love having you over," he said as his thumb rubbed against my cheek.

"I don't mind staying with you at all, but…"

"But what?" he asked when I didn't continue.

"I know I've only slept over once, but can we not sleep on the couch, or I can just sleep on the couch… whatever you want," I said as I could feel the stupid blush cross my face.

"We can sleep in my bed," he said moving in on me. "That night we both just fell asleep."

"I feel like we have so much more to talk about when I'm not with you, but when we're together I can never think of anything," I said as he kissed my forehead. I really wanted to kiss him, but I was too scared to make the first move. I wondered why he hadn't really kissed me yet.

"Well, when you think of something we can talk about it," he said making me laugh. "Go pack a bag." He gave me a hug and shut the door as I went to my room smiling. I packed my new dress for Christmas day and a couple other changes of clothes. I was excited to spend the next few days with them. I really liked the feeling of being needed.

"Hello?" I asked worriedly when I saw Rose calling.

"When you leave can you turn the heat down since neither of us will be there?" she asked as I smiled.

"I can do that," I said with a laugh. "Thanks for meddling."

"Anytime! Merry Christmas," she said hanging up the phone.

As soon as I was ready to go I was back to my new family. Emma's face lit up when she saw all the presents I had in the clear garbage bag. The silly little girl thought they were all for her. That little thing made me laugh. Since there was no more school for the rest of year, once we were home the three of us played Candy Land. I had never played before and it was so much fun. When Emma went to bed I sat cross legged on the couch and I could feel Edward staring at me.

* * *

Okay so I lied this isn't Christmas so that is why I'm updating today and tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

"Emma is going to stay with my mom on New Year's Eve, and we will be working," he said as I nodded my head. In all honesty it was a given. "The bar itself is going to be slammed, so I'm closing the kitchen at eleven."

"I think that will work better, and that way Rose and I can make sure that the two of you have clean dishes and tables," I said as he nodded. "Are we really gonna sit here and talk about work?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I think starting next year you should hire at least one more person," I said as he chuckled at me.

"I thought we weren't talking about work?"

"We're not really, this is going to lead to us," I said as he raised his eyebrow at me. "If you hire one more person, I could work from eleven till seven, or whenever, then with Rose, Emmett, and the extra person, you can have more than one night with your daughter."

"Okay and how is all of this going to lead to a conversation about us?"

"We would all have more time together. The most time we spend together is at work," I said as I played with my fingers.

"So you are saying in a nice way that I work too much?" he asked as I nodded. He really did.

"Edward, she is with Esme more than you. I understand you are making a living, but she deserves more than one night," I said in almost a whisper.

"I know she does. I'll see what I can do," he said as I smiled at him. "Why do you seem so nervous?"

"I don't want to tell you what to do," I said with a shrug.

"Bella, I know all this, I truly do, but there feels like there is no one good enough. I don't want to hire too many people and not be able to pay everyone," he said.

"When we get back to work I'll show you the plan I have come up with. It's been a side project that I have been working on," I said watching him move closer, before putting his arm around me.

"Will you tell me something?" Edward asked as I leaned into him more. "I need to know what makes you comfortable and what makes you uncomfortable. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking on egg shells with you."

"Please don't feel like that," I said looking up to him. "I don't know anything about relationships and I'm counting on you to show me."

"Okay, that's fine; I just needed to know that. I want to make sure kissing you wouldn't make you throat punch me or something," he said making me laugh.

"No I wouldn't throat punch you if you kissed me," I said shaking my head. "I wouldn't let anything that made me uncomfortable happen."

"For some reason I truly believe you," he said as I smiled up at him. My heart started to race as soon as he tilted his head to the side. He moved closer to me and I smiled knowing that he was going kiss to me. I had been kissed before and I have even had sex before, but everything with him felt so new. He kissed me softly and I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. I liked the way he sucked my bottom lip before he pulled away.

"I really liked that," I said as I moved to his lips again. I could feel his smile against my lips as he kissed me. I think my new favorite thing to do was to kiss him.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," he said as he ran his hand down the side of my face.

"I'm very comfortable with the kissing," I said as he kissed me again. I sighed as I broke the kiss and I lay my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and my shoulder. "What are your flaws?"

"Are you really asking me this? If there is one thing we know about each other, it's our flaws," he said as I giggled.

"I know, but sometimes it feels like you're too good to be true, even if you're an asshole," I said as he laughed. "I brought pajamas," I said shaking my head. "Thought I would throw that out there I guess." Edward tried hard not to laugh at me, but it didn't work. I didn't understand my nervousness.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I feel excited and anxious and that's making me nervous. I've had sex before… with only one guy. I was fifteen; he was sixteen we were like the parents of the other kids so we just did it. I'm not scared of sex, but I don't know if I'm any good. The guy, Jacob, he was my best friend, but when he turned eighteen he left. I don't know what he ever did after that," I said making myself stop talking.

"Okay, I have had sex with a few people, but no one in the last couple of years," he said making me smile. "We don't have to have sex right away, that's not important in a relationship."

"Okay… cool," I said as I took a deep breath. "I don't think I ever loved Jake. I never felt for him what I feel for you."

"Good, because I feel the same way," he said kissing me again. "I'm going to kiss you all the time now."

"I really like the sound of that," I said as I moved in to kiss him again.

~WHAS~

At four o'clock on Christmas morning I was wide awake. Edward had his arm around my waist and his head on my chest. This seemed to be the way we slept. I loved sleeping in bed with him, it felt right. When we went to bed we spooned and lay close together, but by morning he was on my chest. He said my pillows were more comfortable than his; he made me laugh.

By five there is still no sound in the house. I wiggled out of bed and Edward hugged my pillow, but didn't wake up at all. I went to the bathroom and then quietly made my way through the house. Emmett was sprawled out on the couch snoring loudly. I went to the kitchen and sat watching the coffee brew. It seemed to take hours but when there was enough for a cup I pulled out the pot. I sighed and sat with my coffee waiting for everyone else to wake up. At six I heard someone moving about the house and I perked up, thinking it was Emma, but the person was being too quiet.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Esme said, with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," I told her as she poured herself a cup and me a third.

"How long have you been up?" she whispered so we didn't wake up Emmett.

"A while," I said as she laughed quietly.

"We are having dinner over at my house tonight," she said as I nodded. I already knew this. "I need to tell you something because I need you on my side."

"What's wrong?"

"I met a man and I'm very much in love with him," she me as I nodded.

"I figured," I said as she smiled.

"He's great, loving, and we want to move in together. We're too old to do the whole dating thing," she said making me laugh. "The boys aren't going to take it well, so I was hoping you would be the voice of reason."

"Esme, I would do anything for you and if I have to kick their asses, I will do it with a smile on my face," I told her as she held my hand.

"I love having you around. These last few months have been great," she said with big smile.

"Best few months of my life," I told her as we sat and sipped our coffee. "When do they get up?" I asked after a while of sitting in the quiet.

"Em should be up any time, then again I think it was eleven before she fell asleep," she said as I nodded.

By seven thirty we started the second pot of coffee and I went to wake up Edward. He was in the same spot I left him. I sat on the bed and he sighed.

"Edward, you need to wake up," I said softly, as his body jerked in surprise. "Please, I've been up for hours."

"Baby…" he groaned covering his head. "Is Emma awake?"

"No I'm going to go wake her up when I know you're awake."

"Let her sleep, it's too early," he said, rubbing my leg.

"It's seven thirty," I whispered as he rolled to look at the clock.

He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down his face. "Fine, go wake our girl up." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before almost running out of the room.

* * *

Christmas has begun! Lots to come in the next two chapters!

Thanks for all the reviews I love them all. Also a huge thank you to my girls for all the help they give me!


	10. Chapter 10

I stood by Emma's bed, watching her sleep. She really is the cutest kid I have ever seen. I love her so much. I sat on the side of the bed and ran my finger down her nose. I had to do it a few times before she stirred.

"Morning, Bella," she said as she stretched her arms above her head. She giggled when I tickled her belly. "Did Santa come?"

"He did and I think someone was a very good girl," I said as she sat up.

"Really?!" she asked. "I have to go potty first." I followed her out of her room and headed for the living room. Emmett was awake, but still sprawled out.

"Bella, will you make me a cup of coffee? Mom told me no," he said making me laugh.

"You can get it yourself," Esme said.

"If I make you a cup, will you at least sit up and act excited?" I asked as he opened his eyes.

"You're really gonna make me a cup?" he asked in shock. "I'm up!" he said making me laugh. He stayed covered in the blanket, but he did sit up. I made him and Edward a cup of coffee and just as I was walking back to the living room I heard Emma squeal.

"Oh my gosh! This is all for me?!" she asked as she started to go through the presents. I laughed as I handed Emmett his coffee. "Where's daddy?"

"Good question, I'll go check," I said as I headed back to his room with his coffee. "You said you were getting up!" I said loudly.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said startled as he sat up in bed. "Sorry I dozed back off."

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited," I said as I handed him his coffee.

"I know, Baby," he said, taking the coffee and wrapping his arm around my waist. "Emma up?"

"Yeah, she's sorting," I said, as he stood keeping me close. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he said kissing my lips quickly. We left the room hand in hand and I couldn't stop smiling.

"That says Emma! Not Emmett!" Emma said loudly as we enter the living room.

"I'm pretty sure it says Emmett," he countered as she huffed.

"E-M-M-A that spells Emma," she said making all of us laugh. "Okay, we are all set," she said with a smile. There were presents scattered all over the living room. "Grandma, you sit here," she said, pointing to the end of the couch. "Uncle Emmett, you sit there," she said, pointing to the love seat. "Daddy sits there, and Bella is next to him," she finished, pointing to the last two spots on the couch.

"Ha ha, you forgot something," Emmett laughed taunting Emma.

"No I didn't," she said scowling.

"Emma," Edward chuckled, pointing to the entertainment center where there were five stockings stuffed full. Em made an 'oh' face and Emmett stood to help her get them down.

"This is so cool," I said with a huge smile when Emmett handed me my very first stocking. He gave me a sweet smile before sitting back in his spot.

"We open our stockings all together," Edward said as everyone started to unwrap the little gifts. Emma got excited over a box of crayons and Emmett was excited over a new tooth brush. I couldn't help watching as their excitement grew more and more. Esme giggled over pot holders that said don't burn your hands. I was sure that was Emmett's doing.

"I needed these," Edward said as he pulls out razor refills. "Baby, open some," he encouraged. I watched for another minute as everyone unwrapped their things. I took out the first present and smiled at a pack of pens; I thought it was cool. By the end of the stocking I had candy and bathroom stuff, hair ties, nail polish, and fuzzy socks. If I didn't get another thing, the stocking was enough to make me happy.

Emma made my Christmas. We watched as she opened all of her presents. There wasn't one thing that she didn't love. She said thank you over and over and I could tell she was very grateful for all that she was given. She took her time and looked at all of her gifts and she loved all of her clothes and shoes. She gave all of us hugs and sat on Edward's lap and stared at me.

"It's your turn. We go from youngest to oldest," she told me as Emmett huffed.

"I usually go second, but it's fine," Emmett says with a fake pout.

"By all means go ahead," I said sitting back.

"He's joking. If Rose was here, he would be going fourth so he should be happy about that," Esme said as we all laughed.

I took a deep breath and opened the presents one by one. I was amazed by everything. I got everything I said I liked and more. There was one gift left and I read the tag seeing it was from everyone.

"I hope you like it!" Emma said with a big smile. "It was my idea," she said as Edward rubbed her back and smiled at her. As I opened the present my eyes went wide and they filled with tears as a lump formed in my throat. I couldn't speak; all I could do was stare through blurry vision.

"I think she likes it," Emmett said. I nodded because I knew if I spoke I would have started crying.

"Is this one of those weird happy things again?" Emma asked in her 'whisper'.

"Yes," Edward said, rubbing the back of my neck and kissing my temple.

"This is awesome," I said as tears fell from my eyes. I laugh as my tears splash on the glass of my gift. I wiped my face and looked at the black picture frame, with the word family cut out of the wood at the bottom. The picture inside was of all of us at Thanksgiving. It was the best gift I had ever received. I set it with the rest of my things and every few minutes my eyes landed on the picture; I don't think I would ever forget this day. I brought my knees to my chest and cuddled into Edward and Emma. He kissed my head and Emma held my hand playing with the new ring from Edward that held my birthstone.

Watching Emmett was comical. He had something to say about each gift and he was even telling me stories of past Christmas. I was pretty sure I could listen to stories all day. When Edward had his turn to open presents, Emma moved to my lap and we cuddled under a blanket together.

"What about you, Esme?" I asked after Edward and Emmett both shared their favorite memory with me.

"Oh, I have so many. Okay, I have one for you. When Edward was ten, and Emmie was five they thought they were the smoothest kids ever. At that time we lived in a very small house and the walls were paper thin. I woke when I heard whispering. Ed, their father, grumbled saying it better not be too early. It was around four in the morning, I think, which was way too early. I remember hearing Edward tell Emmett to go get their stockings and to be really quiet. Emmett has never been quiet in his whole life. He walks like an elephant. Ed and I listened for an hour as they played with their stockings. Around six they came running into our room like they had just woken up. The guilt that was written all over their face had Ed and me cracking up. The next Christmas Santa wrapped the stocking stuffers and they were so sad," Esme said as I laughed at her story.

"I thought for sure we had gotten away with that for years," Edward said with a laugh.

"I remember being so scared that Dad was going to get me," Emmett said with a mock shiver. "The man had a thing for sneaking up on us."

"Emmett screamed like a girl once because Dad was hiding behind a door. I almost pissed my pants laughing," Edward said cracking up over the memory. "He would have liked you." All I could did was smile. I thought their dad sounded sweet. Edward cuddled with us as Esme opened her gifts and I just relished in the feeling of love. It was an amazing change from the loneliness I had once felt not that long ago.

Edward, Emmett, and Emma made breakfast while Esme and I cleaned the living room. They made Mickey Mouse pancakes, per Emma's request. The whole morning was amazing. After breakfast Esme left to prepare dinner at her house, and Emmett said he was going to home to take a nap since we woke him up at the butt crack of dawn. I helped Emma put all of her stuff away and Edward took care of his things.

"Let's watch The Santa Clause," Emma said as we agreed. I loved Tim Allen. I sat on the couch and Emma asked if I would fold my legs to the side. She lay behind my leg laying her head on my hip and Edward covered us up.

"Where am I gonna sit?" Edward asked as Emma yawned.

"You can sit over there," Emma told him pointing to the other side of the room. I couldn't help laughing.

"Scoot down," I said pushing up on the arm of the couch so Edward could sit next to me. I laid my head on his chest and Emma lay in the comfy spot, as she called it. The last thing I remembered was Santa falling off the roof.

* * *

There is her first Christmas! Next chapter is Christmas dinner! Thanks to my girls for all their help and to all of you who read and leave reviews! See you Thursday.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime later I was woken up to kisses being pressed all over my face. My eye fluttered open and I saw Edward smiling at me.

"When did you get up this morning?" he asked kissing me again.

"Four," I said as he chuckled.

"Do you plan on showering before we leave 'cause we are leaving in an hour," he said as I sat up.

"You should have woken me up sooner," I said with a yawn.

"We all took a nap, but you passed out," he said as I giggled.

"Where's Emma?"

"She's playing in her room, she's all ready to go," he said as I took in what he was wearing. He had black dress pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"You look hot," I said as he laughed. "I'll just go get ready – I didn't mean to make you wait around for me."

"No worries," he said with a smile as I headed to his room. I had taken a shower the night before so I didn't need another. I dressed in the new outfit Rose got for me and the pair of dress shoes Emmett bought for me. I was sure Rose told him what to get since they matched her outfit. I brushed out my hair and put it in a neat ponytail. I quickly did my makeup and I was ready to go.

Emma looked cute as hell in a red velvet dress, and Edward had pulled back her hair on the sides with a clip. He smiled proudly when I told him he did a good job. He was still learning how to do her hair. I was feeling nervous about dinner, knowing the bombshell that Esme was going to drop on her sons. I had no clue how they were going to react. I was hoping they would be happy for her, I know I was. I'm sure it was going to be hard to see your parent move on, but that's what you do right?

"Please do not tell me you are nervous about dinner," Edward said with a chuckle.

"I'm not nervous about dinner." That wasn't a lie for the fact that dinner didn't bother me one bit.

"Then why are you fidgeting?"

"Am I?" I asked as he rolled his eyes at me. He wasn't stupid, he knew something was up, but I was not going to be the one to tell him. When we pulled in I saw a car I didn't know and Edward stared hard at it. He took his cell out of his pocket and called Emmett.

"Hey man, did you get a new car?" Edward asked. "Who else did Mom invite?" At that, I got out of the car and Emma and I went in ahead of him. We headed to the kitchen and as we rounded the corner I heard Esme giggle; it really was the cutest thing ever.

"Hi Grandma," Emma said running in front of me.

"Hey Emma, this is my friend Carlisle," Esme said as Emma looked him up and down.

"A friend like Daddy and Bella were or a boyfriend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emma, don't be rude," I said as the man looked to me. "Dean Cullen?"

"That's me," he said sticking his hand out for me to shake. "Are you a student?"

"Was," I said with a smile. "I graduated this past May."

"You do look familiar to me, what's your name?"

"This is my oldest son's girlfriend, Isabella Swan," Esme says as Emma held close to her.

"Your name rings a bell. Swan is not a common name," he said being friendly enough. If Esme liked him I had to think that he was okay. "Are you utilizing your degree?"

"I am," I told him with a smile. "I manage and keep the books for my boyfriend's bar."

"That's awesome. I love hearing kids using what they went to school for," he said as we all laughed.

"Yeah I'll be doing the boy's taxes so I'm sure that will take up some time," I babbled because I was nervous.

"Oh yay!" Esme said excitedly. "You can do mine too!"

"Sure, I can do that," I said through my laughter.

"Ya know, I could use someone too," Dean Cullen said as I agreed.

"Who's this?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I think it's Grandma's boyfriend," Emma said as Edward picked her up.

"He's the Dean at the college," I said giving him a small smile.

"My mom doesn't date," Emmett said puffing out his chest. "I'm starving."

"Carlisle, these are my sons, Edward and Emmett," Esme introduced with a proud smile. "Boys, this is Carlisle."

Edward sucked his teeth and looked him up and down. "Dean, would you like a refill?" I asked standing between the two men. Emmett was acting like he's not even there.

"Call me Carlisle, Isabella and I would love a refill," he said as I took his glass. Esme passed me a glass and Edward just stood there staring.

"This needs salt, Ma," Emmett said tasting the potatoes.

"Both of the boys are very good cooks. That's something they got from their father," Esme told her man as he smiled.

"I don't think you're a bad cook," I said to her as she patted my arm.

"Who's cooking would you rather have, mine or Edward's?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"I've just had the food he makes at work," I said as she gasps.

"You've never cooked for her?"

"Guess not," he said flopping down on the stool.

"This is a little awkward," Emma 'whispered' to Edward.

"Emma," I said getting her attention. "When you whisper, the whole room shouldn't hear you."

"Oh, that makes sense. Mrs. Huggins had bad breath and I told Amy and the teacher put gum in her mouth," Emma said making all of us laugh.

"That's why she's my favorite grand baby," Esme said with a laugh.

"There's more?" Emma asked making Edward burst out laughing.

"I freaking hope not," he said making me laugh. "Em may have one or two floating around."

"Psht," Em said as he put the finishing touches on the food. "I'm never having kids."

"But Uncle Emmie, I have no one to play with," Emma said breaking my heart.

"Talk to your parents, Baby," he said as Emma smiled big at me.

"Change of subject," I said shaking my head.

"But I want a baby," Emma said as Edward laughed behind his hand.

"How about we not talk about his right now and I'll put some grape juice in a wine glass," I said as Emma got all excited. "What?" I asked as Edward glared at me. "We do this all the time." He shook his head and I keep it to myself that his mother is the one that started it.

"So when did you start hanging out?" Edward asked Esme waving his hand between the two of them.

"Hmmm… almost a year ago?" Carlisle said putting his hand on Esme's waist.

"Do you kiss my Grandma? Because Daddy and Bella kiss all the time," Emma asked looking over her wine glass.

"Um…" Esme said as a blush spreads across her face.

"Emma, that's not an appropriate question," I said as Edward rolled his eyes. "They are friends like Daddy and I are now."

"Enough with this silly talk, dinner is done," Emmett announced loudly. "Edward, you can slice the ham."

The tension was thick while we ate and Esme did her best to keep conversation flowing. I talked more than usual because I was nervous and Edward and Emmett barely talked at all. I thought they were being rude. Esme, Carlisle, and I talked about plans for the coming months, which is when I found out that the Dean was very serious about me doing his taxes, so he and I would be hanging out on February first. I told him and Esme that we would use my office at the bar and Edward grumbled something under his breath. Esme huffed a little, but she let it go.

"Uncle Emmie, wanna go color?" Emma asked as he quickly left the table with her. Edward sat with us for a few minutes as the three of us talked, but got up and walked out.

"Esme… I'm so sorry," I said when Edward was out of the room.

"It's okay," she said with a sigh. "I knew they wouldn't like it, but they will get over it."

"Still not right," I said shaking my head. "I'm very happy for you. Dean, that woman is like a mother to me, so if you hurt her I won't stop the boys from hurting you." He burst out laughing and Esme and I quickly joined even though I wasn't joking.

"That means a lot Bella, thank you," she said as we started to clean the table off. Carlisle helped us some and then he just hung out in the background. I was sure he felt out of place.

"Edward's attitude will be much better next time," I told her as she sighed.

"I know he will get over it," she said defending him.

"If you were treating a girl Emmett really liked the way he treated Carlisle, what would he have said?" I asked as she shrugged.

"This is different."

"Is it?" I asked. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm much happier now," she said smiling toward Carlisle.

"Then like I said, he will act much better next time. I could take him down the hall and give him an earful," I said as she laughed.

"Let them be for now. It needs to sink in," she said as I sighed. I couldn't wait to tell Edward what I thought of his child like behavior.

* * *

On Monday we will see what Bella has to say to Edward!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a little longer. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The ride home was very quiet. Even Emma wasn't talkative. Edward tried to hold my hand, like he always did, but I pulled away and stared out the window. I heard him sigh, but there was no way I was giving in on this. He was rude to Carlisle, disrespectful to his mother, and I was going to let it be known.

"Can I go play my DSI?" Emma asked as soon as we were in the house.

"Yeah, but get ready for bed first," Edward said as I leaned against the breakfast nook. Once she was out of the room, he looked at me and sighed. He walked closer to me and put each arm on either side of me caging me in. "Baby, I know you're mad."

"I'm very mad," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You greatly disrespected your mother."

"Bella, you don't understand," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"No?" I asked mockingly.

"It's hard to see one of your parents move on. My dad was the love of my mother's life. I understand she is probably lonely, but it's only been a couple of years since my dad died," he said. I could see the sadness in his eyes, but he needed to see both sides.

"It's been three years. Could you imagine being with someone for over twenty years and then just being alone? I'm sure that feeling sucks. Your mother looks so happy and I think it's Carlisle making her happy. How would you have felt if your mother acted like I didn't exist when I first met her?"

"She would never do that," he said pushing off the counter.

"Why?" I asked as he looked back to me.

"She would have giving you a chance even if she didn't like you," he said still not getting it I think.

"How would you feel if she did?"

"Disrespected…hurt, I don't know," he said shaking his head.

"That's how she feels. Wanna know the sad part?" I asked as he looked at me again. "She told me to not worry about it. She said it needed to sink in. Edward the way you acted was embarrassing. The way the two of you acted was not how she raised you. Everyone needs to move on and be happy, so why can't she?"

"I fucking get it!" he yelled at me. "Will it make you fucking happy if I act like I don't care? Sure Ma, have at it, who am I to judge? Your husband has only been dead three years, no biggy!" he half yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm really not trying to make you feel bad. I just want you to see the other side. The way you acted toward Carlisle was awful. I know I don't know what it's like to lose a parent, but I know I like seeing your mom's smile. It's sad that she came to me and told me about him before she could go to her own kids. She lives her life to help you, Emmett, and Emma. She's allowed to have something too. She and Carlisle may not even work out, but at least she is putting herself out there. Would you rather she be sad and single for the rest of her life? That's not fair," I said as I went to walk away. "You don't know how lucky you are to have her." Edward wasn't even looking at me when I left the room.

"Emmie, I'm gonna," I started to say as I stuck my head into her room. She was passed out on her bed with her DS in her hands. I really loved that little girl with all my heart. As I covered her up she opened her eyes.

"I'm not tired," she said with a yawn and her eyes closing. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said kissing the side of her head. I shut off her light, turning on her night light, and headed for Edward's room. I changed for bed before I headed to the kitchen for a drink.

"I'm sorry," I heard Edward say before I got to the kitchen. "I was very disrespectful toward you and it won't happen again." I couldn't help smiling. "I know; me too," he said as his voice cracked. "She didn't yell, but she put me in my place for sure," he said with a sniffle laugh. "It was just really weird." I was glad he was talking to his mom.

I walked quietly to the kitchen and put some water on for cocoa. I loved hot cocoa. Once the water was done, I put some French vanilla creamer in my cup with some whipped cream and I was in heaven. I sat at the counter and twirled the cream around my finger. I knew Edward had problems along his way in life, but I just wish he knew how well he had it. His mother loved him so much and she would do anything for any of them. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because when Edward wrapped his arms over my chest I jumped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said kissing my cheek. He put his chin on my shoulder and sighed. "Did you really tell Carlisle if he hurt my mother, Em and I could hurt him?"

"I did, someone needed to give him a warning. If you didn't notice, he was ignored most of the evening," I said as he sighed again.

"You're right and I'm sorry for hurting anyone's feelings," he said. "Honestly I don't like it, but I won't go out of my way to be an ass."

"That's very adult of you," I said patting his hands. "Emma is sleeping. I went to tell her I was making cocoa and she was out like a light. It's been a long day," I said as I sipped my drink.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. "You're pretty amazing."

"Thank you," I said putting my head against his. He gave me a quick kiss before he left to get changed. I took a second to breathe and finished my cocoa before I headed for the bedroom. I found Edward looking at an old photo album. I walked to him putting my arm around his waist. I looked up to him and he had tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. He showed me pictures of his father and told me old stories of past Christmases. I envied the life he had and I wanted to hear about every single holiday he had with his family.

"I wanted to make this Christmas special for you," he said as we cuddled under the blankets.

"You have no idea how special today was for me. I'm waiting to wake up," I said as he kissed my head. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Baby," he said, hugging me close to him. As I thought about how great the day had been, I ran my fingernails, up and down his stomach and sides. His shivering brought me out of my musing.

"Cold?" I asked as I looked up.

"No… you're turning me on," he said as I smiled.

"Oh… do you want me to stop?" I asked looking up to him.

"Not really, but you probably should," he said as I nodded. Did I want to stop though? I really didn't know. I liked the thought of being with my boyfriend in such a way. I dipped my hand lower on his stomach and played with the waist band of his PJ pants. "This doesn't have to happen tonight."

"Well, I want it too, but like I said before I don't really know what I'm doing. Jake just told me what to do," I said as he sighed. "Do you want me that way?"

"I do… I really, really do, but I don't want you to think we have to," he said as my finger went under his waist band. I felt his stomach sink in when my fingers moved across the head of his dick. I moved my hand back a little when it twitched. I looked up to him and he had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. I took that as a good thing and went back to try again. I wrapped my fingers around his thickness and moved my hand up and down. His sigh and twitch made me go further.

"Am I holding you too tight?" I asked as his mouth fell open a little.

"No… it's good," he said with a groan.

"Do you want me to go faster?" I asked as I swiveled my wrist.

"Yes," he said as I watched his stomach muscles tighten up.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" I asked as he gasped and started cumming all over his stomach. I helped out more by moving my hand a little faster.

"Shit!" he half yelled as he finished his orgasm.

"Wow you came really hard, and a lot," I said as I ran my finger from his belly button to his chest. His cum felt silky between my fingers and I remember tasting Jacob's so I had to taste his. As my fingers went to my mouth he groaned making me smile. "What?" I asked with a laugh.

"You're being ridiculously sexy and I don't think you even know it," he said make me laugh more.

"I'm sexy because I tasted you?"

"Yeah," he said as if it was a known fact.

"Well, in that case…" I said trailing off. I moved a little and held my hair back running my tongue from his navel to his chest.

"Fuck, Baby," he said letting me do my thing. I licked every drop of his seed off his stomach.

When I made it back up his chest he pulled my face to his and kissed me soundly. He held me close thrusting himself against me. My body broke out in cold chills and my confidence went through the roof. My hands gripped his hair so he couldn't pull away. His hands went from my face to my neck, and he ran his hands down my back, up my stomach before landing on my breasts. His grip was firm and it made me moan. He moved to my neck and the way he was moving his lips over my skin made me feel things I had never felt before. Edward seemed to be good at everything he did. His hands stayed on my chest giving my boobs little squeezes and my nipples a little pinch when he pulled up to look me in the face. He smiled and softly kissed my lips.

"I love you," he said as a smile formed on my lips. That was a great thing to hear.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I said as he laughed a little.

"It's about damn time," he said kissing me softly on the lips. He pulled my shirt off and then quickly worked my sleep shorts down my legs. "I wanted to take things slow…"

"But?" I asked as I kissed his neck.

"I just really want it all with you."

"We are definitely on the same page," I said as his mouth covered mine.

That was all it took. We touched and kissed and showed our love to one another. He touched my wet center and I think I hissed. As he kissed me more, he very gently pushed into me and my back came off the bed. He let out a ragged breath as he pushed more into me. I could feel everything he was doing to me. I could feel every inch of his cock inside of me and I was very aware of where his hands were at all times. My body felt like it was on fire and I was pretty sure he was the only one who could put it out.

As he moved in and out of me, my body shook and I whimpered and moaned telling him how amazing he was making me feel. He was making it so easy for me to fall in love with him and we were putting ourselves in a bubble that no one else could get into. He professed his love for me in every thrust, touch, and kiss. I ran my hands up and down his back and sides making him shiver as my nails scraped his skin. The more he moved the sweatier he became; it was such a turn on.

I felt my insides clench and I had only felt that one other time. My chest started to hurt from breathing so fast. Edward rubbed my clit and my legs started to shake as I started to cum. After what felt like seconds after my orgasm, he grunted and pushed hard into me four times. His head fell to my chest and he rested himself on his forearms as his hands laid on each side of my head. I let out a long, loud breath and my fingers ran through his hair. He pulled out of me and pulled me onto his chest as I yawned.

"I love you, Bella," he said as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too," I said… and I meant it.

* * *

Awe that was a little sweet! Was the lemon something you saw coming? See you all in a couple days!


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise! I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for all the reviews and all the help my girls give me!

* * *

After Christmas, life just seemed to take off. I was practically living with Edward and we were finally acting like a family. There was some tension between Edward and me, but I think that was from having so much togetherness. We did our best to separate our home and work life, but some days I found us bickering in my office. He was very jealous, and if someone did something as little as made me laugh, Edward had a problem with it. My boyfriend was a jealous possessive man and when he was mad he had no brain to mouth filter. Edward is a name caller when he's pissed, but he doesn't bother me because I know he will kiss my ass later and apologize. I love his dumb ass and I know I could never live without him.

Being the control freak I am, I kind of took over with a new plan for the bar. I really didn't care what the boys thought because I knew my ideas were what were best for our bar. I made a list of lunch specials, since we seemed to become the go to place with the locals. I even threw out a couple of new food ideas. I showed them drink specials and I added a happy hour on Fridays from five to nine. The first Friday we did happy hour, Rose and I had to work together behind the bar and Emmett worked the door and floor because there were so many people. That was when I finally got them to agree to hire a couple more people.

Aro was a mutual friend of Edward and Emmett's and he was serving as our bouncer. He was scary and perfect for the job. He was only working Fridays and Saturdays, but that was what he was looking for. He just wanted a little extra cash for when he had his kids during the week. He seemed to mesh well with our little bar family.

We also hired Kate and Mark. Mark and Edward hit it off right away and they made our menu amazing. Mark brought many ideas and we ran with them. We now had a soup of the day and Mark showed Edward how easy it was to produce many different meals at once. With Mark's help around the place, Edward was able to take both Tuesdays and Wednesdays night off, but he was still working the lunch rush. Kate worked a few hours Tuesday through Saturday. She was more or less the filler person. I didn't really care for her, but she could hold her own behind the bar.

I knew Emma had been a lot happier with the new arrangement. I also knew it was helping Esme out with her relationship that was thriving. I loved Carlisle and I loved the two of them together. Emma and I would meet them once in a while for lunch or dinner. I didn't work Thursday nights and that was usually when we would meet up. Edward didn't seem to mind that we were getting to know him. I was also happy that Edward wasn't being rude to him anymore. He may not be as friendly as I would like, but at least he was talking to him and that was all I could ask for. Even when Esme and he came in for me to do their taxes, Edward was very accommodating. He got us drinks and even made lunch for us.

Edward eventually cooked for me after months of being together and let me tell you, if I didn't already love him I would have fallen pretty hard. He was amazing and I never wanted anything other than his cooking. He was a natural in the kitchen. He was taught by his father and the Food Network. I was one lucky girl to have a guy who not only was a great cook, but he loved to do it. He was even teaching me a thing or two. Emma, surprisingly, had no desire at all to learn to cook.

"Why do I have to learn when I can marry a guy like my dad?" she asked as I awed and Edward cringed. Later that night Edward and I were talking because he had been so quiet after Emma's little declaration.

"I would never want my daughter with someone like me. If her boyfriend ever talked to her like I talk to you when we fight, I would punch him in the mouth," he said making me laugh.

"You're not that bad," I said kissing his chest.

"If you say so," he said with a chuckle.

I've always heard you marry someone like your father and if Emma found someone like Edward then it was worth it. Edward may have a temper, but he was perfect for me. Being seven months into my relationship with him has been something I really didn't want to let go of. We were still in our little bubble and I was waiting for it to pop. I knew something was going to throw a wedge in things. Nothing great has ever happened to me, so in reality I was waiting for the good to go away. My negative thoughts were holding me back from fully moving in with Edward and Emma. I wouldn't say he was pressuring me, but I knew that my moving in was something he really wanted. I truly wanted it all with him, but I was nervous.

In March, close to Emma's birthday, we had her party at the bar one Monday night. I think I was just as excited as she was. We had dinner, cake, ice cream, and presents. I had never had a party growing up and I wanted to make sure every one of hers were special. The day of her party was when I really started to feel like her mom and that was another feeling I didn't want to let go of. She and Edward were my life now and I would die if something happened to where I lost them.

Everything was good and I was pretty sure our sex life couldn't get much better, either. It seemed like all he had to do was touch me and I was ready for him. I loved the way he would grab my ass or come up behind me and kiss my neck. I even had this habit of sighing when he would tell me he loved me. Just hearing it was enough to make me know that I was where I needed to be.

It was the first of April and it was inventory day. Rose was the best person for the job. We came to find out she liked to work by herself, and she was great at organizing. She and I were growing really close and we really did work as a great team. I was scared of the basement and when she found out, she jumped right into to help me. I was shocked at first, but grateful all the same. I was starting to feel this bond with her that I couldn't explain. We split the work evenly and it only took us a few hours to get it done.

"Bells," Emmett said getting my attention, "I'm going to check on Rose. I'm pretty sure she has lost track of the time."

"Yeah, no problem I've got this," I said waving my hand in the air. Just as Em was out of sight, a tall business man walked in looking around. He sat at the bar and I quickly washed my hands before heading over to him. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked setting a menu in front of him. He didn't say anything; he just looked over the menu.

"Where's Rose?" Edward asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Downstairs, Emmett just went to check on her," I told him as he nodded. "You know she's going to want the turkey club with no bacon."

"She drives me," Edward said with an eye roll. She and I both knew it drove Edward crazy ordering a club sandwich with no bacon. "Just say you want a turkey sandwich," was what he would tell us. Now we just say it to annoy him. Like I said, we were bonding. "What do you want?"

"Cheese fries," I said as he nodded and headed to Rose and Emmett. "Sorry about that, what can I get you?" I said to the man who was watching us.

"I'll have a Budweiser and a loaded cheese burger," he said as I nodded. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said handing him his beer with a glass. I have found that uppity looking men always wanted a glass to pour their beer into.

"Who owns this place?" he asked.

"The guy that was just out here and his brother," I said as he nodded.

"When he asked about Rose, was he talking about Rosalie Hale?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm her roommate," I said as he stared at me.

"You're Bella?" he asked as I nodded.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked coming out from the back door.

"Everything is fine. We need a loaded cheese burger. You want fries or onion rings?" I asked as he shook his head no. Edward checked out the man before he went back to the kitchen.

"How did she start working here?" he asked as I laughed to myself.

"I think she did it just to piss me off, but turns out she's a really great worker," I said as the man cracked a smile.

"What does she do here?"

"You're asking a lot of questions and it's a little weird," I said as the man laughed.

"Daddy?!" I heard Rose gasp. I looked between the two of them and then giggled.

"Makes sense," I said as she walked over.

* * *

I will be updating again on Thursday!


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked her father as I got her a drink.

"Well, I checked your account and I saw payroll checks from this place, so I came to check it out," he said as she nodded.

"Rosie, where do you want this box to go?" Emmett's booming voice asked.

"That goes to Bella's office," she said as he nodded. "The numbers are the same from last month, so we probably can take it off the drinks menu."

"What is it?"

"Some kind of wine," she said as I nodded. We have found this isn't a wine kind of place. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Nope," I said as I stood there with a smile on my face. "I was just talking with your dad."

"Bella!" Edward half yelled pushing food through the window. I grabbed Mr. Hale's food along with my own and set it on the bar.

"I like that you are working," Mr. Hale said. "You are spending limited money and I find that weird. Are you saving money?"

"I am," she said as I put condiments in front of them.

"For?" he asked as she shrugged. "Do you know?" he asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"We are all saving," I said as he nodded.

"For what?" he asked as Edward and Emmett joined us.

"We want to add on. The building next door is up for sale and we are hoping to buy it," Emmett said.

"We've talked with the realtor and we need ten grand as a down payment," Edward said taking a drink of my coke.

"The four of you are all saving the money?" he asked as all of us nodded. "How much more do you need?"

"Nothing," Rose said quickly. "We have almost all of it."

"I don't mind giving you the rest. I'm so happy with you right now I would pay for the whole building," Mr. Hale said as Emmett started to choke on his drink.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked as he cleared his throat.

"Royce Hale," he said shaking both Emmett and Edward's hands. "Show me the expansion plan."

"Sure," Edward said. "The girls are the ones responsible for it. They have really brought this place alive."

"Well girls, tell me about it," Mr. Hale said as Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your problem?" I asked her. She was acting like it was a secret that she came from money.

"I just want the four of us to do this," she said with a sigh.

"Fine, then I'll give you a loan and you can pay me back. Rosalie, you know this is what I do for a job, right?" he asked his daughter. "I own four businesses, and I have investments in many others. From what I have found out about this place, it could be a great cash maker, so tell me your plan."

"As of right now, we have a year plan, if everything goes accordingly," Rose said.

"Wait, I have one question," Mr. Hale said. "If you two own this place, how did the girls get involved?"

"We hired Bella to be the bar manager. Edward and I were doing okay on our own, but we needed the help. Edward and Bella didn't get along and she quit. After a week, we realized the work she was doing and we knew we needed her. When we went to get her back, we met Rose and she said she wanted to help too. After that the girls just kind of took over and Bella came up with a whole bunch of ideas that Rose added to. The four of us work great together and we have doubled our profit in three months," Emmett said as Rose smiled.

"Emmett's my boyfriend," Rose announced.

"Okay, now it is all making better sense," Royce said with a chuckle as he ate. "Tell me about everything now."

"Okay, with the second building, it adds two more bathrooms, and more storage. We can add a bigger stage and we hope to have live music when it's done. We will also be able to add fifteen tables, or ten booths. We have been debating it," Rose said.

"What about a dance area?" Royce asked.

"That's part of the stage plan," Edward said. "We have also talked about targeting families as well."

"So you want to make like a bar with a restaurant, versus a bar and grill?" Royce asked.

"Yes, our daughter loves coming here and eating, so we know that it would be a great place for families as well, but we want to make the bar a little more separate," Edward said. "Speak of the devil," he said as the door chimed. Esme had been fighting off a cold, so Emma has been taking a different bus and getting dropped off at the bar when we needed her too.

"Hi," Emma said walking in. She walked over to me and laid her head on my lap.

"Hey, Baby," I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Want a snack? I have some cheese fries."

"I love them," she said sitting in my lap. "It was a long day, I need a double apple juice on the rocks," she said as Edward and I both looked at Emmett.

"Coming right up," Emmett said with a smile.

"Excuse them," Rose said to her father. "Emmett thinks it's funny to teach Emma bar lingo."

"I think it's cool Aunt Rosie," Emma said with a big smile.

"Aunt?" Royce asked almost dumbfounded. "I thought being called Aunt made you feel old?"

"Emma, this is my dad Royce," Rose said ignoring her father; Emma just gave him a wave as she ate.

We talked for another hour about our plans, and Royce wanted to see the building next door. Rose and Edward went with him to show him the plans. Emma worked on her homework and I finished what I needed to get done before we could go home. I left for the night with a smile on my face knowing that Royce was all about helping us. It felt great knowing such a business man believed in us. He even invited us over to his house for dinner with his family. We found out that Rose had two brothers and a sister and I was a little excited to meet them. Getting to know Rose was like a puzzle in a way. The more I got to know her, the more she made sense to me. I was in the office getting my things together to head home when I heard talking. I was too nosy for my own good.

"Rosalie, all I have wanted you to do is work and become an adult. These people are making you a better person," Royce said.

"They are like family to me. I know they aren't people Mom will approve of, but I love them. Bella is like a sister, I'm in love with Emmett, and Emma is my niece," she said.

"What about Edward?"

"I don't know. He's okay, he's a jerk, but I know he would be there if I needed something. He's like Liam…" she said trailing off as Royce cracked up laughing.

"Your brother loves you Rose."

"Yeah, he loves to hate me," she said sadly. "I'm trying not to be such a brat. I've tried to play the brat card, but all three of them put me in my place… it's weird."

"What were you doing when I first came here?"

"I was in the basement doing inventory. Bella's too scared to go down there so I pick up the slack. Hearing some of the horror stories of her life she was probably locked in one," she said.

"Well, I have to go, so I will see you Monday night for dinner," he said as I heard everyone walk away. I really couldn't wait to see her family.

That night Emma and I went home and just hung out. Edward worked till closing so she and I went to bed early. She told me about her day and nothing sounded tiring, but she looked exhausted. I was waiting for her to get sick. Her eyes looked a little puffy and her nose was getting stuffy. With the changing of seasons, it wouldn't surprise me if she was getting sick.

Sure enough the next day she woke with a nasty cough and a runny nose. Edward and I both worked it out so one of us could be with her at all times. When I got home from the bar, I found Edward and Emma cuddled on the couch sound asleep. She looked so little next to him. Everyday had gotten better and better. I had high hopes that this was how it was going to be forever.

* * *

So what do you think? Some drama is brewing and it starts at the end of the next chapter. See you all Monday!

Thanks for all the reviews and to my girls who give me so much help.

Best place to reach me outside of ffnet is Facebook and there is a link on my profile.


	15. Chapter 15

By Sunday night Emma was feeling much better and we were just hanging out on the couch. Edward had made dinner and I was fat and happy. I was nervous for the next day. I never told anyone what I overheard Rose say to her father. She said her mother wouldn't approve of us, and I felt like we were going in front of the firing squad. I had mentioned that Emma should go with Esme, and Rose almost looked offended, so Emma was going. The more I thought about meeting her family, the less excited I got and the more nervous I became. I wanted to ask Rose what we were walking into, but I didn't want her to know I was eavesdropping either. I was just going to wear the dress she bought for me.

Monday's were becoming my favorite days. Emma went to school and Edward and I hung out around the house. I was noticing more and more that he had been talking about and showing me that I had moved in. He would ask me where something was, showing me that I was the woman of the house. I would mention something about Rose's apartment and he would tell me that it was pointless.

"Move in," he said as I shook my head no. "When was the last time you slept at Rose's?" I didn't say anything because I couldn't remember. "Move in."

"You don't ask very nicely," I said as he let out a humorless laugh.

"I have asked nicely a hundred times and that has gotten me nowhere. With that said, I'm telling you to move in," he said as I laughed.

"I can't just up and leave Rose hanging."

"She said it was cool, you are never there anyway," he said as I huffed.

"Why are you rushing?"

"I'm not."

"You are and I don't understand it," I said as he puffed out his chest.

"Fine, go home tonight," he said getting pissy with me. He walked away from me and when I heard the shower turn on and I called Rose. She was very blunt, so I knew she would give me the pull back or the push I needed.

After I talked to her I was more confused than ever. It was like she talked in circles. She said it was up to me and if I wanted to move completely in with Edward she was fine with it. Then she acted like she didn't want me at her place anymore and told me how she wanted to turn my room into a gym. After that she started saying that Emmett and she were going to move in with each other and I would just be in the way.

"But, if you aren't ready for that kind of commitment, then you can stay with me, but really you already live with Edward," she said as she ended her long winded speech. "Do you want to move in with them?" she asked as I said 'I don't know'. "Well, let me know when you figure it out."

Like I said, she was no help at all. I knew I had hurt Edward's feelings, but my fears were holding me back. Part of me just wanted to move in with him so I would face my stupid fears, but I didn't know if Rose would ever let me live with her again if things didn't work out. I knew we had become close, but sometimes I just didn't know with her. I spent the rest of the day cleaning and tidying up the house before getting ready for dinner. When Emma got home, I got her ready while Edward continued to give me the silent treatment. I think he was a little pissed that it wasn't bothering me that much. I was enjoying it because it was giving me time to put my thoughts together.

Emmett and Rose were meeting us at our house so we could follow them. I was upstairs when they showed up, and when I came down Emma almost tackled me with a hug.

"I'm so happy," she said making me giggle.

"I'm happy you're happy," I said as I hugged her back.

"I'll help you unpack as soon as we get home."

"Unpack what?"

"Your stuff. Aunt Rosie brought the rest of it over," she said as my eyes went wide. I walked around the corner to see boxes piled up.

"What's going on?" I asked as Rose lifted her chin toward the doorway.

"Come on Em, tell me and your father about your day," Emmett said leaving the dining room with Edward and Emma.

"Why is all my stuff here?" I asked as she drummed her fingernails on top of the boxes.

"Because you have been evicted," she said staring at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked feeling a little hurt.

"You are using me and my apartment as a crutch. You are holding yourself back from something wonderful and I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't push you," she said as a small smile spread across her face.

"Rose, I'm scared," I said as she rolled her eyes.

"We are all scared of something, but we never know unless we try. You have been living here for almost five months and things seem good. If it doesn't work out you can come back, but only if you really try," she said making me laugh.

"Fine," I said faking annoyance. "Thanks…"

"No problem. After almost four years of living with you I figured you needed a little push. Edward loves you so much and Emma thinks of you as a mom…don't let go of that," Rose said softly. "You're kind of sort of becoming my best friend and this is what best friends do."

"You're kind of sort of my best friend too…is that my shirt?" I asked as she looked down.

"Um…yeah, but I really like it so it's mine now," she said making me roll my eyes. "No worries, I threw a couple of my shirts in there. Come on we have to go," Rose yelled through the house. "All I need is for us to be late."

"Emma, you wanna ride with me and Aunt Rosie?" Emmett asked carrying Emma.

"Yay!" Emma cheered. We probably all could have traveled in the same car, but Edward and I rode together.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do," Edward said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I never do anything I don't want to," I said as he nodded. "I've wanted to move in for a while, but I'm so scared something is going to happen where you are not going to want me anymore."

"I love you, my daughter loves you…this is a good thing," he said making me smile.

"I love the two of you more than I have ever loved anything. I'm glad Rose pushed me, because I would have used her and her place as a crutch for as long as I could," I said as he chuckled.

"I don't think there is anything to be scared of. The three of us are going to have a long and happy life together," he said with a big smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said kissing the back of his hand.

We drove for almost forty-five minutes before we pulled up to the biggest house I had ever seen in my entire life. Edward and I both stared in awe of the mansion like house in front of us. I knew they were rich, but I never thought of how rich they were. Now I really understood why Rose said her mother would never approve of us. These were going to be some true upper class people.

"Okay, don't be nervous, just be yourselves and they will love you," Rose said as we stood in front of the cars.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked as she glared at me.

"My family can be…"

"Snobby, pretentious, rude…"

"Shut up Edward," Rose said quickly. "And yes," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away from us.

"Please be nice, Man," Emmett begged Edward.

"Her dad is gonna help us out, so we all need to keep ourselves in check. Emma, make sure you use your manners," I said as she nodded.

"I'm a good girl," she said with a big smile.

"That you are, Baby," Edward said taking her hand.

"Glad you all could make it!" Royce said as we walked into the giant house.

"Thanks for having us," I said putting a smile on my face.

"I wanted to make sure we had plenty of time for dinner because I figured you would need to get Emma home at a decent hour," Royce said as Edward nodded in acknowledgment. "Well then, come on dinner's on the table."

"Rosalie," an older woman said.

"Hello Mother," Rose said in a bored tone.

"You know you can come home once in a while," her mother said with the flip of her hair.

"I know, I've been busy," Rose said as her mother fixed her already perfect hair.

"I've heard. Your father has filled me in," she said making a disgusted face. "Who are your friends?"

"This is my boyfriend Emmett, his brother Edward, this is Emma, and this is Bella. This is my mother Elizabeth," Rose said.

"This is your boyfriend?" her mother said holding back her laughter. "How…sweet." The woman looked Emmett up and down snootily, before turning her nose in the air and walking away.

* * *

Well, I don't think this is the greatest start, but we will know more on Thursday!


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow," I said unintentionally aloud.

"I'm so sorry. Just ignore everything that is said tonight," Royce said as he walked away shaking his head.

"We can leave," Rose said turning to us. "I'm so sorry – I don't want any of them talking down to you."

"I can handle it," Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"I'm nervous," Emma said holding on to Edward's leg.

"They are just people," Rose said sweetly.

"Mean people," I said covering my mouth when I realized I said it out loud. "Sorry."

"They will be meaner to me than you," Rose said as she blushed. I had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into.

"Rosalie, so good to see you, have you gained weight?" a woman in her late thirties asked.

"That's rude," Emma said. "Aunt Rosie, you're perfect." Rose, still with a pink tint to her cheeks, looked down to Emma and smiled.

"That's why you're my favorite," Rose said making me laugh. "This is my sister Renee. This is Emmett, Edward, Emma, and Bella."

"Wow…really digging deep for friends," Renee said before she walked away.

"We aren't going to make it all the way through dinner are we?" I whispered to Edward.

"Probably not even the main course," he said kissing my forehead and lifting Emma to his hip.

"Let me get the introductions out of the way so the snide comments can start. Emmett, Edward, Bella, Emma, this is Charlie, Renee's husband, my brother Liam and his wife Maggie, and that is Sam and his wife Emily. Where are all the kids?" Rose asked.

"Ours are with the nanny," Emily said as she sipped her wine.

"Ours stayed home," Liam said playing on his cell.

"We weren't dumb enough to make the same mistake twice," Renee said.

"That's enough, Nay," Charlie said in bored tone.

"Take a seat," Royce said walking into the dining room. Emma stayed on Edward's lap and she kept her face buried in his neck. I knew we should have let her stayed with Esme. "So boys, any other siblings?"

"No, Sir, just Edward and I," Emmett said politely.

"Ya know, after our meeting I thought about it and I believed I knew your father," Royce said as I looked to Emmett. "Ed Masen was your father, yes?"

"He was," Edward said clearing his throat.

"Wait a minute, as in Esme and Ed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Those are our parents," Emmett said fixing his tie.

"Oh well, that changes things," she said with a weird laugh. "How is Esme?"

"She's well," Emmett said leaving it there.

"Oh Rosalie, you've done well and here I thought you had a soft spot for the poor again," Renee said as my jaw dropped.

"I still do, Sister," Rose said downing her glass of wine. I even started to sip mine.

"I've gone over the blue prints and your year plan, and I have to say you all have impressed me. Bella, how long do you think it would take if I footed the bill and helped hire a contractor?" Royce asked me.

"Well…I would have to say six months tops," I said as he nodded.

"Bella is the brains of the bar that the two boys own," Royce said. "Did you go to college?"

"I did," I said as he smiled with pride.

"Your parents must be proud," Royce said as I shrugged and drank more wine. I laughed when Rose filled her cup along with mine. "Do you have parents?"

"No Sir, I was left at the hospital when I was born," I said as he stared at me.

"When were you born?" he asked.

"September thirteenth, 1991," I said as Charlie choked on his drink.

"What hospital?" Elizabeth asked.

"St. Luke's," I said as I looked at a paled face Renee.

"You were adopted?" Charlie asked.

"Um…I'm not really comfortable telling my life story," I said.

"It's none of any one's business," Rose said meanly. "Daddy, I know we would really like your help, but none of us planned for you to foot the bill."

"Rose, since you were a teenager I wanted you to work for something, but I held you back. For some reason you believe in this place, so I want to help. Plus, I see it making me some money," he said as Rose laughed.

"Edward, with the expansion, what did you all figure would be the profit in a year?" Royce asked.

"If everything works out, we could be looking at a quarter of a million," Edward said as he finally got Emma's arms off his neck. She sat between us and she smiled when I pulled her DSI out of my purse.

"Thank you, Bella," she said as she started to play her game.

"Oh, you're not her mother?" Maggie asked.

"No," I said as she nodded.

"I was gonna say, you are way too young to be a mother," she said as I gave her tight lipped smile.

As the night went on I found that they were very judgmental and Rose couldn't do anything right in their eyes. They brought up every flaw that she had and they hounded her about being overweight when she was younger. Her siblings were horrible to her and I was happy for the first time in my life that I didn't have a family growing up. I would have rather had the life I had than be in such a hateful, hurtful family. The sad part of it all, Rose just took every nasty thing they said and let it roll off her back. We were getting ready to leave and I brought Emma to the bathroom. Just as we were walking out, Renee blocked my way.

"Were you adopted?" she asked as I scowled at her.

"I don't talk about my life," I said as she huffed.

"Please…were you adopted?" she asked trying to be nice.

"No…excuse me," I said as I moved around her with Emma's hand in mine.

"That was weird," Emma said as I nodded. "Can we go home now?"

"Oh I hope so," I said making her laugh. When we walked back out to the main room we found Edward by the front door and I was so happy to leave. "Ready to go?"

"I am," Edward said. "Thanks for dinner, we will be in touch?"

"Absolutely," Royce said to Edward. "Bella, I know you don't like to talk about your past, but do you know anything about your birth parents?"

"No," I said as I put my coat on. "My file said they left the hospital and the nurse that looked after me gave me her last name. The file said they gave false names when they checked into the hospital."

"I see… Thanks for coming and I'm sure we will see each other soon," Royce said as we headed to the car.

"Weird freaking people," I said as Edward agreed.

By the time we got home Emma was asleep and Edward and I went to our room after she was tucked in tight. We were both very quiet after our strange evening. All I knew was that I wanted my boyfriend. Once we were in bed I snuggled close to him and he turned on the TV. We watched a whole episode of The Big Bang Theory before we talked.

"I have something to say because it is really bothering me," he said as he muted the commercials. I lifted my head off his chest and he looked worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting up.

"Baby, I love you, but did you notice the way Charlie and Renee stared at you when you said your birthdate?" he asked as I nodded. "Do you think they could be your parents?"

"I don't know and I really don't care," I said as I lay back on his chest. "Even if that was true I would never want them to be a part of my life or my family. Those people give rich people a bad name. They thought we were all poor people until they figured out who your parents are. I appreciate all that Royce is going to do for us, but being a part of that family would be the last thing I would do."

"You look like Renee," he said as I sighed.

"I don't care and I don't mean to sound like a brat. I just can't care. They probably did what they did so they didn't tarnish their family's names. If they could throw a kid away so easily then I would want nothing to do with them. Can we just drop this?" I asked as he rubbed my back.

"Okay… wanna have sex?" he asked making me giggle.

"Sure it's been like two days," I said as I straddled his lap. He chuckled at me as I kissed him.

"I just want you happy," he said pushing my hair out of his face.

"I'm very happy." My mouth covered his. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and I sighed in contentment. I was very happy and no one was going to ruin that for me.

* * *

See you Monday!


	17. Chapter 17

A month later everything was set for the expansion. Edward and Emmett were so proud and happy. I was wondering if they doubted Royce. He had pulled through for us and I couldn't wait to see the place when it was done. We had to close for three weeks and as long as everything went according to plan, three weeks were going to be enough. It was closing day and we were waiting for the construction crew to show up. We were finalizing the plans and then we were not going to be back till it was done. I was sure Edward and Emmett would come and check on things every day, but I knew I was just going to enjoy the time off. I was excited for Esme because she and Carlisle were going on a cruise together. The boys were not happy when they found out, but they were accepting their mother's relationship more and more.

I heard the door chime and when I saw the man that walked in my heart jumped to my throat.

"Hi, I'm looking for Edward and Emmett Masen," he said as I just sat there. "Oh my god," he said when he saw me.

"I'm Edward," he said, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"You look good," he said to me as my eyes filled with tears.

"Jacob," I said as I jumped up to hug him. He wrapped his big arms around me and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too… I mean, I'm glad you're okay too," he said still hugging me.

"I'm so happy to see you again," I said as my tears came.

"Don't cry. You're tougher than that," he said making me laugh. "I'm happy to see you too. What have you been up too?"

"Jeez, that's a little bit of a loaded question," I said as we pulled away enough to look at each other. "A lot has changed in the last year for me. I live with my boyfriend and I think of his daughter as my own. We met on my birthday and I started working here. Life is really good for me. What about you?"

"Well, I'm a dad," he said pulling out his cell. "This is Seth, he's one."

"Oh he's beautiful! He looks just like you," I said as I stared at the picture of the dark haired little boy. "Are you married?"

"Engaged," he said with another huge smile.

"Wow… I'm so happy for you," I said as I went in for another hug, but I was pulled away.

"I'm Edward Masen," he said putting himself between the two of us.

"Dude, be careful, that's a special girl you're pulling on," Jacob said moving around Edward. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said as he hugged me.

"I would really, really, love to have dinner some night so you can meet Seth and Nessie," he said as I smiled big.

"Well, you're in luck because I have the next three weeks off," I said as we laughed.

"Can we get some work done?" Edward said raising his voice.

"Your boss is a dick," Jacob whispered to me making me laugh loudly.

"Wanna know the funnier part?" I asked as Jacob raised an eyebrow. "He's my boyfriend too."

"That's it, I'm calling Royce and we are getting a different contractor," Edward said heading for his cell. I was quicker though, and snatched his phone off the counter first. "Do you think it's fucking funny?"

"Edward, you need to calm down. Jacob was there for me when no one else was. I haven't seen him in years," I said as Edward towered over me.

"I don't give a flying fuck. You're all giggly and shit, touching and hugging; you know I don't like that bullshit," he said as I nodded.

"Man, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I didn't mean any disrespect," Jacob said, sticking his hand out to Edward. Edward huffed and then turned back to me.

"Go wait in the car and I'll be out in a minute," he said as I laughed.

"When did you start telling me what to do?" I asked as he puffed his chest out at me.

"Let's just get down to business," Edward said turning his back on me.

I glared at Edward for the whole conversation because he refused to include me. Every time I tried to say something he would wave me off as if I didn't know what I was talking about. Jacob kept looking between us, obviously not knowing what to say. I was shocked that Edward was being such an asshole. He'd pulled the jealous possessive card before, but never to such great lengths.

"Well, I think that's it. Do you have any questions for me?" Edward asked as he tried to take my hand, but I yanked it away.

"Nope I have everything I need. Royce said I had three weeks and that is plenty of time to get the work done," Jacob said as I smiled.

"Good, we will leave you to your work and I'll check in once in a while to see how progress is going," Edward said as he tried to take my hand again. He wasn't taking the hint that I didn't want to hold his hand. I walked behind the bar and wrote down my number on a piece of paper. "Let's go home," Edward said as I rolled my eyes.

"Here's my number. Call me so we can set up dinner. I would love for you to meet Emma," I said, holding it out to Jacob as Edward held the bar door open.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Jacob said as Edward made a snorting sound.

"If he can't get his head out of his ass, I'll come alone," I said as Edward quickly quieted down.

"Good to see you still love to fire people up," he said with a laugh. "Now go before you get me fired."

"Later," I said with a laugh as I made my way out. As I walked I could feel Edward following me and a part of me wanted to stop dead in my tracks, but I thought Edward would make me fall. I get in the car and Edward gets in slamming his door to make the point that he was mad known. As if I hadn't already figured it out. I wish he trusted that I loved only him.

"I hate seeing you touch other guys," he said as soon as we were in the house.

"Yeah, well, I don't do it often so you need to just chill," I said as I headed for the living room.

"The way the two of you were hugging I was waiting for him to kiss you or take you away," he said flopping down next me.

"Well, if you were listening, you would have heard he is engaged and has a son, so go fuck yourself," I said getting up and heading for the kitchen. "I don't know why you don't trust me."

"I do fucking trust you. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't let you anywhere near my daughter."

"People tend to trust their babysitter." It was a low blow and I knew it, but I was pissed.

"You're a stupid fucking bitch," he said as I shrugged. I made myself a sandwich as he watched me. "How do you know him?"

"We were placed together…"

"Oh my god…it's him, the one you had sex with!"

"Yes," I said making my way back to the living room.

"You want him!" he accused. "Would you rather have him than me?"

"Get the fuck over yourself," I said as he pulled his hair.

"You're mine! You belong here with me and my daughter!" he yelled.

"Yes, Sir," I said just wanting him to stop talking.

"Stay the fuck away from him."

"Not happening…"

"It will or we won't be together!"

"Really?"

"Really! You are my girl and I don't share. That guy wants you and you don't even fucking see it. He had fucking tears in his eyes when he saw you!" he yelled.

"He was happy! We haven't seen each other in like five years! He was my best friend! He took a nasty beating for me because he didn't want our foster dad to hurt me. He made sure there was food on the fucking table every god damn night for me and the three little kids that were in the house! He and I worked together for years to make sure the three younger ones had everything they needed. Jacob even had a job so he could buy shit! He is one of the best people I have EVER known in my whole life! When he left… you know what? I'm over this," I said as I headed back to the bedroom. I wasn't staying in the house with him another minute.

He was in the wrong, and I wasn't coming back until he fully understood what a jack ass he was being. Just as I rounded the corner to the front door Edward was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Don't get too upset over this little fight because that is all it is. You will see more Thursday!


	18. Chapter 18

"You're not leaving," he said as I put my shoes on.

"Says who? You?" I asked as I tried to hold back my tears. "I know you are jealous, but you crossed a line today," I said as I pulled my hoodie over my head.

"I'm sorry. I just hate knowing you can find better than me," he said as I laughed dryly.

"If you say so," I said picking up my bag. "Tell Em that I'll be here to take her to dance class."

"No! You are not running because we had a fight!" he yelled getting angry all over again.

"Edward, I have seen you flip on me more times than I can count for being friendly with other men and I have let it slide. Jacob is different! I know you don't trust me and I'm not staying here if you think you can bark orders at me and tell me who I can and can't talk to," I said staring him down.

"I called Jacob – he and his family are coming over Friday for dinner. I'm cooking," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"And that makes this better?" I asked waving my finger between the two of us.

"Yeah?" he asked if I was crazy.

"You are fucking clueless," I said shaking my head. "Get out of my way so I can leave."

"Move me," he challenged.

"You are unreal, you know that?" I asked as my chest heaved.

"I love you, and you are not storming out of here like this is all my fault," he said as my mouth fell open.

"This is your fault. You don't trust me, you get pissed over your jealous issues at the drop of a hat and I'm the one that gets the brunt of your anger."

"Fine, next time I'll punch whoever it is in the face."

"Are you fucking two?! Half the guys you get jealous over are drunks from the bar!"

"Well you shouldn't flirt with them."

"Fucking move or I will knee you in the nuts," I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I see we aren't worth fighting over," he said moving away from the door with his hand over his junk. "Run away, little girl."

I watched him walk away, hitting the wall as he left the room. I stood there for a minute to just breathe. I dropped my bag in the corner, but I still left. I needed some air and space, but I knew I would be back. Threatening to leave was shitty of me and it was really the last thing I wanted. I knew I wanted things better before Emma came home from school, so I went to the grocery store and picked up the few things I knew we were going to need. Within the hour I was home and putting things where they belonged. Just as I put the milk away, I jumped when I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I let him hold me and neither one of us said a word. I really didn't know what to say.

"I love you so much and I don't want to live without you," he said kissing my neck.

"I love you too, but you need to stop thinking I'm going to leave you for someone else. I only want you," I said as his hold tightened.

"How can I not think that? You're amazing and any guy would want you. I don't want you to, but I know you could find someone better than me," he said sadly.

"There really isn't anyone. You are what I need. Any other guy would have moved away from the door, but you knew I was pushing so you pulled. Anyone else would have let me go," I said as I felt his smile. "I need you to trust me."

"I do, I swear on our daughter I trust you. It's just when I see you with another guy… I don't know, it's like I can't control it," he said as I sighed. "But in my defense, I've gotten better."

"Really?"

"Really. When you first started working for me I couldn't stomach you out in the bar area that's why you were always in the kitchen with me," he said as I laughed.

"I thought it was because you couldn't work with Rose?"

"Well that too, but getting you away from other men was the bonus."

"You're unreal."

"I know, but see, I have gotten better," he said letting go of me to turn me around. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too," I said as he kissed me.

"Would you have really kicked me in the nuts?"

"At that point in time, yes I would have," I said as he chuckled.

"Well, you scared the boys really bad, so I think you should give them a kiss to make them better," he said undoing his pants.

"You want a blow job, right here in the kitchen?"

"Mmmhmm," he said pulling out his long thick cock.

"I don't see how this is fair," I said getting to my knees. He took his dick in his hand and rubbed the head across my lips.

"Would you ever really cause damage to the one part of my body that gives you the most pleasure?" he asked as I licked the back side of his shaft.

"Babe," I said sucking some of him in my mouth, but pulling back. "I would never hurt your fingers."

"You're mean, Woman!"

After I was done laughing I did blow him and what I got in return was even better! Before he could cum, he grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I was pretty sure he was over excited because he fumbled when he tried to get my pants down. When our mouths pulled apart long enough, we were able to get my pants down my tights before he turned me around and filled me. I moaned and put my head to the counter and pushed my ass into him more. I loved the feel of his hands gripping my hips as he pushed in and out of me roughly. He groaned and I looked up seeing that we only had two minutes before Emma was due home.

"Baby, finish," I said breathlessly.

"Feels so good," he said smacking me on the ass.

"You have a minute before Emma gets home," I said as I moved back and forth.

"Fuck!" he yelled and he rammed in and out of me making me cum hard. My orgasm thankfully pushed him over the edge. He pulled out of me just as I heard the brakes of the bus. "That was fun!" he said as I pulled up my pants, running from the room.

~EHAS~

Having so many days off in a row had been great. Edward says it sucks, but it's been the best. I've gotten the whole house cleaned top to bottom and we even moved the living room around. He said I needed to pace myself because I had three weeks to get things done, but I was a little bored. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it three weeks with no work. Edward just wanted to have sex all the time, but I always found something else to do just to drive him crazy.

"Ya know, there is nothing sexier than a woman cleaning the house," he said kissing my cheek.

"I'm sweaty and I'm not having sex with you right now," I told him as he groaned.

"Fine, but I'm attacking you in the shower!"

Sadly I wasn't able to take a shower until after Emma arrived home from school. The glare I got from Edward was priceless when I headed to our room. After our fight we had cleared the air, and things seemed to get better.

Jacob and his family were coming over and for some reason I was nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen or how Edward was going to act. I was even stressing over what we were going to talk about and I hoped that I got along with his fiance. Edward was being as cool as a cucumber and I found that weird. I was just finishing cleaning the clean living room when my beautiful man pulled me down next to him on the couch.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked as I groaned.

"I just want everything to go okay," I told him as he smiled.

"Well, on the bright side, everyone is going to love the food," he said making me laugh. "I'm over the whole Jacob thing, I swear. Plus, I'm a little excited to hear old stories."

"Ha, that is not going to happen. Plus, there is nothing to tell," I said getting up. "I'm going to take a shower, shouldn't you be cooking something?"

"Nah, I got time. I think I need a shower too," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me like a perv.

A shower and Edward time was just what I needed. I felt so much better. Jacob and his family were coming over, and the doorbell had just rung…

* * *

No worries on the cliffy because you will be getting another update tomorrow. I will NOT be updating Monday because of the holiday. Thanks for all the reviews and my girls for all the help they give me!


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi! I'm Emma," we heard as we took off for the front door.

"I'm Jake."

"Emma, you don't answer the door," I said as she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"But you said it was your friend," she said. "Is this your friend?"

"It is, but you still shouldn't answer the door," I said as she shrugged.

"Come on in," Edward said as we moved out of the way.

"This is my fiancé Nessie and our son Seth," Jacob said as they stood inside the door.

"It's so nice to meet you. I can't wait to hear old stories," Nessie said as Edward laughed.

"I said the same thing," Edward said as Jacob and I rolled our eyes. There really wasn't much to tell. "I'm Edward; it's nice to meet you."

"Do you want to play?" Emma asked Seth. "Do you talk?"

"Em, he's still little," I said as she looked up to me.

"What does he do?" she asked Nessie.

"He likes blocks," Nessie told her as Emma tapped her chin.

"I'll see what I have," Em said as she raced away.

"Okay…can I get anyone a drink?" I asked as I fiddled with my fingers. I went to the kitchen to get drinks after they said what they wanted. I was so nervous and I had no idea why. Nessie seemed nice enough and Edward was being very pleasant. I got some drinks and headed to the living room.

"My mother has a friend that is a realtor and she lets my mom know when great deals come along," Edward said as I gave everyone their drinks. "This house was only fifty grand and the only thing I had to do were fix some electrical problems and two walls were torn down. As long as you are willing to do some work, you can find great foreclosures."

"Would there be a way to let us know if something comes up?" Jacob asked as I sat on the arm of the chair Edward was sitting in.

"Sure, you want a two or three bedroom?" he asked.

"Yeah…maybe something with a yard," Nessie said.

"I'll pass that along. I need to check on dinner," Edward said getting up and leaving the room.

"So Bella, what have you been up to?" Jacob asked.

"Well, after you left, I got switched one more time. It was one of the better homes. I graduated high school and college. I worked a few dead end jobs, but after I got my degree I wanted to use it. I went out for my birthday and ended up at Edward and Emmett's bar and the rest is history. What about you?" I asked.

"I went right to work. I met Nessie's dad and he gave me a shot and I'm still going. I love my job, so it makes things a lot easier. Obviously we met through her dad. She needed a roommate, and I needed a room. After that we just happened," he said as I smiled.

"I'm very happy for you," I said with a bigger smile.

"Do you remember Garrett?" he asked as I nodded. He was one of the older boys that lived with us when I first moved in. "He over dosed last year."

"Sadly I can't say I'm shocked. Honestly, I don't check on anyone…if I see something bad there is nothing I can do, so I just don't look," I said as he nodded. "Have you heard from your dad?"

"Nah, haven't talked to him since I was taken away," he said as I nodded. "What about you? I know you said once that you were going to try to find your birth parents?"

"When I got my file with all my paper work, it said my parents used false names, so I never looked," I said as Edward came back.

"Oh you're talking about Charlie and Renee?" Edward asked as he sat with me.

"Who are they?"

"Bella's Mom and Dad," Emma said from her spot on the floor. "I found blocks in my closet." I smiled as she helped Seth build a tower.

"You just said…" Nessie started to say.

"They are not my parents," I said as Edward sighed.

"They are and I put my life on the line that they are," Edward said as Jacob looked at me. "Bella looks just like Renee. Same jaw, eye, lips, build, hair… I saw what Bella will look like in fifteen years."

"B, this is amazing," Jacob said.

"They used false names and they aren't even forty. I was the child that would have ruined everything. Plus the whole family is everything I hate about people who have it all," I said sitting back in the chair. "That and I highly doubt they would even admit it."

"Still…" Jacob started to say.

"I'm not talking about it anymore," I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, how are you health wise?"

"Fine."

"When was your last doctor's appointment?" he asked as I shrugged and then looked between Edward and me. "Does he know?"

"No I don't know," Edward said as the timer went off in the kitchen.

"Yay! Dinner's done," I said getting up and walking away.

"Bella, will you cut my meat?" Emma asked.

"Sure, Sweetie," I said with a smile. "We don't have a highchair or anything."

"He shares my food anyway, so he can just sit on my lap," Nessie said as we gathered around the dining room table.

Edward made some kind of chicken with roasted red potatoes and green beans. He was such a great cook and I didn't know how I wasn't getting fat. I cut up Emma's food and all I could feel was awkwardness around the table. Jacob was mad at me and I could tell because he was staring. Edward was doing his huffing thing along with staring at me.

"When does Grandma get home?" Emma asked. I was thankful for the distraction.

"She won't be back for another week," I told her knowing she already knew.

"Where is she?" Nessie asked.

"She and her boyfriend went on a cruise," I said with a huge smile.

"Oh how great is that?!" Nessie asked with a laugh.

"Oh so we are just going to ignore this?" Jacob asked.

"Yup, M-Y-O-B," I said to him as he sucked his teeth.

"Is this something I should be concerned with?" Edward asked as I glared at Jacob.

"Do you plan on having any kids soon?" he asked.

"I hope they have a baby!" Emma said making me laugh.

"I would love to have another baby," Nessie said.

"I don't know if I'll ever have my own child. Emma is enough for me," I said wiping the ketchup off her face.

"Bella…"

"Jacob, drop it! I went to the doctor's before I graduated and lost my insurance. They said I was fine and that when I got insurance back to make an appointment, but they were sure I was going to have no problems. Knock it off…please," I said stabbing my chicken.

"Yummy," Seth said as Nessie fed him rice. I smiled at his cuteness and we stuck to the safer topic of kids, and family.

My health didn't come up again and I wanted to kick Jacob's ass for ever bringing it up. It really wasn't as big of deal as he was making it sound. Around eight o'clock, Seth started to get cranky and I was sad knowing they were going to have to leave. I had loved getting to know his family and it was beyond amazing getting to see him. I knew we would see each other again and there wouldn't be five years in between our visits. I was even grateful that we all had enough in common to where we got out of telling old stories. That was really a road I didn't want to go back down. Not that there was really anything bad, but I think it would be a little awkward talking about us playing house.

"It was so great to meet you," I said giving Nessie a hug.

"You too. I would say let's do this again at my house, but that man can cook!" she said making me laugh.

"We can do this whenever again," I said with a laugh, kissing Seth's little cheeks.

"Don't get pissed because I'm giving her a hug," Jacob said making Edward laugh. I was even shocked that Edward gave Nessie a hug. Emma gave hugs too; she had come a long way. "Tell him or I will," Jake said into my ear as I pulled away.

"Oh no worries, as soon as Emma's in bed I'm sure I'll hear about this," I said as Jacob chuckled.

"I worry."

"I know," I said pulling away. "We will see each other again soon." To me it sounded like I was trying to convince myself that I would really see him again. After our final goodbyes, they were out the door and I was helping Emma get ready for bed.

"I like you and Daddy being home all the time, but I do miss Grandma," Emma said as I made up her bed a little.

"I understand, but Esme will be back soon and I know she will want a sleep over. Time for bed," I said as she hopped into bed.

"Are you sick?" she asked me as I sighed.

"No I'm not sick," I said as she nodded.

"Okay cause that would make me sad and I don't want to think that I will lose you," she said breaking my heart. Jacob should have kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not sick, so don't worry about it. Good night."

"Night. I love you," she said with a yawn.

"I love you," I said as I headed out of her room.

I knew Edward was going to want to talk and I knew it was going to be a fight that I just didn't want to have with him. It was really no big deal and I knew that as soon as I told him what I had he was going to freak. I knew there was no way of getting out of talking. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner…

* * *

As promised there is the next chapter. I will not be updating on Monday, but I will update before Thursday!


	20. Chapter 20

I know I said you would get this before today, but my week has jumbled together. Seven more chapters to go, plus the epi and this story is finished! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"What a long night, but it was so great. Did you enjoy dinner?" I asked as I flopped on the couch next to him.

"What are your health issues?" he asked.

"I asked a question first."

"It was nice. What's wrong with you? Please don't say it's nothing because Jake was really concerned," he said as I sighed.

"As you know I was never adopted. The reason behind that is because I had a hole in my heart," I said as his face paled. "I have what is called congenital heart disease. It's not serious."

"Sounds serious," he said with concern all over his face.

"It's not though, look it up. Most of the time you have surgery and everything is better. Most people never have problems again. I, of course, couldn't be that lucky and it has bothered me throughout time, but I have been fine as I've grown. If I ever got pregnant they would monitor my heart, but that's all. If I was to have a baby, I would most likely have to have a C-section. I have lived a normal active life. I swear there is nothing to worry about," I said as he stared at me.

"Why was Jacob so concerned?"

"Because when I was eleven our foster father hit me in the chest and I was brought to the ER. Nothing was even wrong then I was just hit hard. It scared him is all when he found out about it. I swear there is nothing wrong," I said as he sighed.

"So, you're not going to die on me?"

"Well, not anytime soon I hope," I said with a laugh. "I know not to mess with my condition and if, for some reason, I don't feel well or I think something is going on, I will tell you."

"Okay…" he said sounding like he wanted to know more. "Do you want to have a child of your own?"

"I don't know," I said sitting closer to him throwing my legs over his. "Do you want more kids?"

"I've always said no, but with you I would have one more," he said making me laugh. "What's funny?"

"You make it sound like you are the one that has to birth the child," I said laughing again. "I don't want any kids just yet."

"I like practicing," he said running his fingers up my shirt.

"Me too," I said with a giggle as his mouth covered mine.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he lay me down. I loved the feeling of him on top of me. When it came to sex with Edward, I loved everything. I loved undressing him and watching his stomach suck in as I touched him. I loved the freaking sounds he made. Knowing I was bringing those moans and groans out of him made it that more special to me. I loved knowing we had the same effect on each other. I think my most favorite thing he did was whisper loving, but dirty things in my ear.

"I love everything about you," he would whisper. "Your tits," he whispered as he squeezed them together. "Your cute little nipples," he would whisper as he bent down to bite each of them. That always made me moan. "I fucking love your wet pussy most of all." I laughed every time he said it. I couldn't explain the way he said it, but the tone of voice he used cracked me up. He always sounded like his was pleading or begging for me to believe him. He worshiped my pussy. The things he could do with his fingers were out of this fucking world. I swear sometimes I didn't even need his cock. The way his fingers would press against my clit would make my body break out in cold chills, and I could always feel myself getting soaked.

Everything he did with his hands set me on fire. When he would eat me out, he would keep each of his hands on both my thighs to spread me open before he would lick me. Don't get me wrong, his tongue was just as good as his fingers. The first time he went down on me I couldn't control my body and I slammed my thighs shut crushing his head. Now, he wraps his arms around my thighs so I don't kill him, so he says, but I love the way he holds me. I love and hate the way he fingers me too. He watches his fingers intently as he slowly pushes two fingers in and out of me. I watched once and I could see how wet I was making his fingers. I truly was turned on by the sight. He knew how to play my body and I loved to watch him turn me to a pile of goo.

When he was done between my legs he would kiss up my body and then it was my turn to attack him. I would crash my mouth to his and hold his face to mine. Lately it seemed like we didn't have time to really work each other over, but I knew we had time and we were going to use it wisely. As I kissed and sucked his lips, I pushed on his chest to get him on his back. Of course he knew what was coming so he went back without too much of a fight.

I let go of his bottom lip and he sucked in air as I moved to his neck. Like I said before, I loved watching and listening to him respond to me. It kept me going, knowing I was doing all the right things. I found I liked to be bitten as much as I liked to bite. The 'fuck Bella' that I gained from him when I would bite made my eyes roll into the back of my head. He sometimes acted like he didn't like it, but the way his cock twitched told me another story. I had learned to read his body and his dick twitching was a sign of a very good thing. Speaking of said cock, as soon as my mouth found it, I sucked him in making him moan loudly.

"God dammit, I love your mouth on me," he said as I smiled with a mouth full.

"You never let me suck long enough," I said into his mouth as he pulled me away from his perfection.

"Because you're too damn good at it," he said putting me on my back.

Before I could say anything else, he was balls deep inside me making me clench him hard. I loved the fullness and just the plain feeling of him inside me. Sometimes it felt like we were meant to be together. We fit into each other so perfectly and I couldn't imagine sex ever getting boring. His breath became ragged as he moved in and out of me and I was covering my own mouth knowing how badly I wanted to scream. Not only was I feeling every inch of him inside me, I was feeling my juices running out of me making a great stinging sensation against my ass as his balls hit me. I swear he was doing everything on purpose just because he could. As I tried to keep from screaming, my throat started hurt and I was only able to whimper. The last thing we needed was to get caught by Emma because that would just ruin the entire moment. I knew when Esme returned home, we were having a naked night together.

"You feel so good, Baby… so fucking good," he said as his movement sped up. He dipped his head and his teeth scraped my nipple making me yelp. It must have been louder than I thought because he covered my whole face with one of his hand. I was past the point of no return and I bit the palm of his hand as I came covering his cock with my cum. He quickly pulled out of me, gripping his shaft in his hand. He quickly stroked himself cumming, covering me in his white stickiness from pussy to tits.

"Shit," I moaned watching each drop hit my hot skin. "That was the best yet."

"Ya think so?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Definitely."

* * *

Yay! No cliffy and a lemon! See you all Monday!


	21. Chapter 21

We had one week left of vacation and I was ready for it to be over. I was ready to get back to work. I did like spending so much time with Edward and Emma. It really was nice to get to know them more. I really didn't see myself any place else. Edward was getting restless and I found that he went to check on the bar more and more. We were getting at each other a little bit, but nothing horrible.

The Saturday before we were due back to work, Esme took Emma and I was sprawled out on the couch watching TV. Edward was in the bedroom doing something. I heard the doorbell ring and I was so comfortable that I couldn't get up to get it. After the third ring, I started to move, but Edward came in shaking his head at me.

"Lazy ass!" he hollered over his shoulder.

"I'm comfy!" I laughed at our little banter when I heard Edward ask if our guest wanted a drink.

"Bella's hogging the couch, so you'll have to sit in the chair," Edward said as I lifted my head.

"You look comfy," Royce said as I smiled.

"I'm leaving my imprint in the cushions."

"I see that," he said with a laugh as he sat down and started to watch TV. I looked to Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Royce, is there something you needed?" I asked as I sat up.

"I came to talk to you, but I just don't know what to say," he told me as Edward sat next to me.

"Is there something wrong with the bar?" Edward asked.

"Oh no, that's going great," he said still watching TV. "Would you be willing to do a DNA test?"

"No," I said as he nodded.

"I think you're my granddaughter," he said looking at me.

"We know this. Your family isn't very subtle about reactions," Edward said making me laugh.

"I was such a horrible father. I didn't even know Renee was pregnant. I found out she left the baby at the hospital because Rose told me three years later just to piss her sister off," he said as I laughed. "Had I been around things would have been different."

"Royce, I'm over the past. I have a great life and a wonderful family," I said as he nodded.

"I just want to know. Renee and Charlie were so young and so stupid. She thought I would hate her and kick her out. I would have been furious at their irresponsibility, but I would have helped," he said looking me in the eye.

"What's done is done. I'm fine," I said as he groaned.

"You could have had an amazing life and you could have had anything you ever wanted…"

"Yes, but I wouldn't respect it. I would rather have nothing than have everything. I love the family I have and my life. I worked for everything I have and I wouldn't want it any other way," I told him as he nodded.

"Do you know why you were never adopted?" he asked as I shrugged.

"I think it was because I was sick…"

"Sick?!"

"Yeah, I had a hole in my heart, but I'm fine now," I said as he nodded.

"Renee had the same thing as a baby. Who was with you when you were in the hospital?" he asked.

"No one really. My case worker stopped in every day, but that was it I think. I was really young, so it's hard to remember," I said as Royce's eyes filled with tears.

"That's horrible," he said shaking his head.

"It was a long time ago," I said as Royce covered his face. I looked to Edward and all he did was shrug his shoulders again.

"My family is full of snotty assholes and I know no one would want to be around them, but I need to know this. Part of me already knows you are my family. Please do the DNA test to give me peace of mind," he said as I looked to Edward again.

"It's your choice. No strings attached, right?" Edward asked.

"I just need to know," Royce said looking hopeful.

"I don't want anything from you," I said as he smiled.

"Just give me peace of mind," he said as I nodded.

"Fine."

The next day a doctor showed up at our house and swabbed my cheek. I didn't care how this tested turned out the Hales would never be my family.

The day after the test, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I were meeting at the bar for the grand reveal. I was so excited to see the work that had been done. I was good and I hadn't seen any of the modifications that were done. As soon as we put Emma on the bus, we were in the car. I was bouncing in my seat and Edward just laughed at me. To me this was like our baby.

"You seem nervous," I said as he drove.

"I'm not," he said, but he clearly was and I didn't understand it.

"Did you change the plans?" I asked as he chuckled.

"No, and I'm not nervous," he said as I laughed.

It felt like it was taking forever to get there. When we pulled up I saw Emmett and Rose, but I was shocked to see Jacob and his family along with Esme, Carlisle, and Royce. I was kind of hoping that it was going to be just the four of us, but the more the merrier I guess. Edward took my hand once we were together and I smiled at the front of the building. Everything was matching and I couldn't wait to see the inside.

"I have a surprise for you," Royce said as he nodded to Jacob. "I have a feeling this place will be around for a long while, so this is my present to the place." Jacob pulled at a rope and a new sign appeared and my smile grew. Open Bar was written across the sign. At the right of the words there was a picture of two beer mugs with two wine glasses between them. In all honesty it was really cute and very thoughtful.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Rose said hugging her father.

"That's really cool," I said as Royce gave me a smile. Edward and Emmett couldn't hide their smiles and they both shook his hand. It really was an amazing gesture. I hugged myself to Edward and he smiled down on me. He looked so happy.

"Ready to see the inside?" Jacob asked. I nodded and he opened the door. I walked in and I could smell fresh paint. I looked around to see the whole place was redone. The only thing that looked the same was the bar. There were new tables and booths, the walls were dark blue, and pictures hung on the walls.

"Wow," I said as I looked around. The wall to the addition was torn down and I was able to see my vision come to life. "Wow," I said again turning around. I lost all train of thought when I saw Edward down on one knee.

"Isabella," he said as my eyes filled with tears. "I love you. There isn't anything I don't love about you. I've known you for almost eight months and you have made my life so much better. You are a perfect fit in my life. I asked Emma last night if I could marry you and she said duh, so I'm taking that as a good thing," he said as everyone laughed. "Please marry me?"

"Oh my god," I said as tears started to fall. I looked to Rose and Esme and they were smiling like the cat that got the mouse. I knew then that they knew this was coming.

"Don't over think, Bella," Rose said with a smile. I laughed through my tears as I nodded my head yes. Edward pushed the ring on my hand and stood picking me up in a hug.

"I love you," I said kissing his ear.

"I love you," he said pulling back to kiss my lips. Our kiss was broken when I heard a loud pop. I flinched head butting Edward and then laughing.

"This calls for a drink!" Royce said. When Edward put me down I was attacked by Rose.

"When Emmett asks me to marry him, you better help," Rose said as I laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me," I said as I hugged her. All she did was laugh at me.

"Welcome to the family forever," Esme said as I took her hand in mine. I felt something cold and I looked down. Upon her left ring finger was a diamond ring with a wedding band.

"Holy shit!" I said pulling away holding her hand tight. "You got married?!"

"Bella, not here," she said, but I was too far gone.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?!" I asked as Edward and Emmett walked over.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," she said as the boys looked at her hand.

"We would have been there," Emmett said. That was the first positive thing he had ever said about her relationship.

"Really?" she asked in shock. "I just really wanted this."

"Congratulations," Edward said hugging his mother making her cry.

"I guess this means we have to have two drinks," I said even though I was a little hurt.

* * *

I think this was a very fun chapter! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to my girls for the all help that they give me! See you all Thursday!


	22. Chapter 22

I wasn't really mad at Esme, but I guess I was just sad she didn't want any of us there. I knew she felt that Em and Edward would have thrown a fit, but I would have had her back. She and I talked Monday night over the phone and she told Emma and me all about it. Emma thought it was cool she was getting a new grandpa. The innocence of children was amazing. As soon as Emma got home from school she asked me if I was marrying her daddy. Edward and I both laughed knowing his surprise would have been ruined in that moment had he chickened out. She was really an amazing kid.

I was excited for our re-grand opening. We weren't doing anything greatly special, but I was excited to know what people thought of the new place. I was up and ready to go before Emma was even out of bed. While I was at dance class with Emma, everyone else had a meeting to go over the new schedule. We were hoping business would boom, so we were going to take it one day at a time. At the moment we had waitressing split up between Rose, Kate, and myself, but we weren't sure if we were going to need more. Kate could commit to nights more than anything and I thought that worked out perfectly. I like to be home at night with Emma. Edward was a control freak so who knew when he would work and when he would be home. I knew this was going to be a trial and error thing before we fully worked out the kinks.

As soon as Emma was on the bus, we were off to the bar. Before the bar opened, we were going to make sure everything was where it needed to be. I needed to get some paper work done and we were getting a couple of deliveries that we needed to be there for. Tuesday was never really a busy day, so it was just Emmett, Edward, and myself. The three of us worked well together and if it got too crazy we knew Rose would come in and the same went for Mark.

"So, I was thinking," I said as I sat at the bar a few minutes before we opened. "We should throw a party for your mom." Edward looked at me then to Emmett.

"I don't care," Em said as Edward agreed.

"I think we kind of owe her," Edward said as I nodded. "When?"

"Emma has spring break coming up we could do it in two Mondays," I said as they shook their head no.

"We could close one Saturday afternoon, maybe even start a trend?" Emmett asked as I smiled. He was really going to try to be a big boy about this.

"I like that idea," I said as I looked to Edward.

"That's fine with me, but if we want to host parties, you and Rose need to come up with a plan," he said in full boss mode.

"No problem there," I said with a smile as I leaned over the bar to give him a kiss. I give Edward big kissy lips, as Emma called them, and Emmett moved in trying to get punched by his brother.

"Not cool dude," Edward said as Emmett laughed.

"You're too easy. That jealousy is gonna get you in trouble," Emmett laughed as Edward went to click the open sign.

We were steady all afternoon, and our tip jar was filling up. Before, our tip jar was our savings, but now we were going to save for a party or something. Emmett, Rose, and I came up with ideas, so who knew really what the three of us were going to do with it. Kate and Mark came in at six and I was going to leave, but I didn't want to until I knew she could handle it. Thirty minutes later I was ready to go and I found Edward at the bar drinking a beer. It wasn't often he allowed himself to have a chill minute.

When Edward was done we headed to his mother's where we ended up eating dinner. Esme talked about the wedding, but we told her we had no idea when we wanted to get married. She told us she was going to make calls and get a list of dates places were available. Edward just shook his head. This was her first wedding and she wanted to make it special. That made us all laugh because we knew she would make Emmett's wedding just as special. Emma was excited to go dress shopping, but that wasn't high on my to-do list. I was very excited to get married, but we seemed so busy. I think we both knew we were committed to our relationship that we each knew the other wasn't going anywhere.

The next day Rose and I sat at the bar and planned a little reception for Esme and Carlisle. We found out that the boys didn't have any family. Esme and Ed were both only children and both sets of grandparents were dead. We asked the guys if they knew any of Esme's friends, but they only knew of two. I was kind of sad that we were going to have to tell them about the party. None of us knew if Carlisle had kids or any family he would want there. Rose and I stared at each other as we debated what to do.

"I guess we have to," I said as she sighed. We gave in and called her, giving all the credit to the boys. She cried and I smiled widely, knowing that I had made her day. I knew she wanted the boys to accept her relationship so badly. As I wrote down names that she told me, I stopped when she said Jasper and Alice Whitlock.

"Wait? How does he know Alice?" I asked as Rose looked at the name I wrote.

"Oh that's Carlisle's daughter. She's a sweetheart," Esme told me.

"I know her, Emma knows her," I said as I laughed. "Gia is in Emma's class at school and dance class."

"Really?"

"Esme, are you playing dumb?" I asked as she laughed loudly.

"No Bella, I really didn't know. I haven't met anyone yet, just spoken to her over the phone."

"Oh my god, Woman," I said with a laugh. "That was also the party that you told Emma there weren't enough pills for."

"Oh my god was that what she said?"

"Yup and in front of Alice too," I said as Esme groaned. One day she will learn not to say everything she is thinking.

"I know Carlisle's daughter," I said once I was off the phone with Esme.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"It's Alice Whitlock, Emma is friends with her daughter," I told them as Rose laughed and walked away to get the food Edward had passed through the window.

"Isn't that the party you went to with her?" Em asked.

"Yeah and I don't remember seeing Carlisle there either," I said feeling confused. "But then again I only spoke with Alice."

"You aren't very observant."

"True," I said as I went back to party planning.

I was happy that I was able to get most of it planned. Food was done, pending the boys' approval. The guest list was made and it wasn't going to be a big party at all, but I knew it was going to be perfect. All the important people were going to be there.

From two to three, the bar pretty much cleared out and the four of us sat with food going over the lists I had made. They approved the food list, and I was very happy when Edward suggested that we invite Jacob and Nessie; that earned him a kiss. Just as we were wrapping up, the bar door flew open.

"Renee?" Rose asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I hate you, Rose, don't speak to me," Renee said stalking over to me. "Why did you walk into my life?"

* * *

Oh Renee... she just can't leave anything alone! More to come soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Wow this story is coming to a close quickly and I have yet to write the epi... I better get moving!

* * *

"I had no clue who you were," I said as I stood. I really didn't feel that I needed to give her my time.

"Don't think you are getting anything from me or my husband," she spat at me.

"I don't even want to be known as part of your family," I spat right back. "I told Royce I didn't even want to know because you all are so fucking snooty."

"Fuck you! You are just jealous you didn't have it."

"Jealous, of people who never had to work for anything, and have no respect? Oh yeah, so fucking jealous. You need to leave," I said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know you weren't adopted because you were sick, but what was wrong with you?" she asked still looking pissed.

"I had a hole in my heart," I said as her tears fell.

"Well, if it makes anyone feel better, I knew," Rose said tapping her fingers on the table.

"Knew what? I'm so confused," Emmett said.

"Renee and Charlie are my creators," I said as Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"No way," he said with a chuckle. "Small world."

"How did you know? Is that why you made sure they came to dinner?" Renee asked. "You've always been out to get me and point out my mistakes!"

"She looks just like you. Get a picture from when you were twenty and you will see Bella. When she came to look at the room I told her it was hers because I knew. You need to stop acting like she was the one that got knocked up. You are nothing but a selfish bitch. She didn't ask for the life she was given," Rose said. "You could have given her the world, but you would have been a shit mother and we all know that. She would have had our family in her life, though and that's better than what she was given."

"So, Rose is your aunt," Emmett said finding the humor.

"Yeah," I said walking away. I went to my office because I could feel the tears coming. I couldn't believe the way she was acting. Just as the first tear fell, I felt two big arms go around my waist. "I hate her."

"I know," Edward said kissing my temple. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," I said as I wiped tears away. I wasn't going to cry over Renee and her selfishness. I knew at that moment I was going to be a wonderful wife and mother because I knew all the things not to do.

~EHAS~

A couple of weeks went by and I was in some kind of funk. I was annoying myself from the way I was treating people. I had even made Emma cry from snapping at her. I really didn't mean it, and I told her that when I said I was sorry. Edward and I were even fighting.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but I swear to God if you don't stop..."

"What? You'll leave me? We will break up? Is that what you fucking want?!" I yelled at him.

"That is not what I want, but I'm starting to feel that you wouldn't care either way!" he yelled at me. The worst part of our fight was that we were at the bar in the office.

"You two need to knock it the fuck off. One of you needs to go home," Emmett says sounding more authoritative than I have ever heard.

"Fuck you both," I said leaving the office and heading for the front door.

I started to walk down the street thinking a good walk would clear my head. I was so frustrated with myself and I knew I needed to get over whatever was bugging me. Esme and Carlisle's party was coming up and I needed to have my head on straight. As soon as I was almost home, I saw Esme's car pull up next to me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as she rolled down the window.

"Get in the car," she said sternly. I huffed as I opened the door.

"I can't believe they tattled to you," I said closing the door harder than I meant.

"You're talking to me and you are not getting out of this car until I understand what is going on with you. Emma even told me that you yelled at her making her cry," she said as she drove.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I asked with a snotty attitude. "Do you think that I don't know I am being the biggest fucking bitch to walk the face of the earth? Do you think that I don't know that I'm being horrible to the two people I love the most in this world? Please tell me what I don't already fucking know," I said to her as tears finally came to my eyes.

"Feel better?"

"No," I said as I cried. "I hate everything and everyone right now and I don't know why. I hate knowing who my birth parents are and I hate knowing what a horrible mistake I was. I hate knowing that the person who has become my best friend is my aunt, my flesh and blood. I hate that Edward has been so great and I hate that Emma thinks of me as a mom. I wish I never knew..." I said sobbing into my hands.

"You have to talk things out or you are never going to feel better," Esme said opening her door. "Come inside and I'll make you some cocoa."

"I think I need wine and a nap," I told her as she laughed. When we were inside, she grabed the bottle out of the fridge and poured us each a glass.

"Knowing who your family members are, and knowing who your family is, are two different things," Esme said as I sniffled. "What were you and Edward fighting about today?"

"I don't know," I said taking a deep breath. "He looked at me wrong or something."

"Everything is going to work out. I know the Hales are messing with your head, but they aren't your real family. Rose and Royce may want you in their lives, but don't worry about the people who don't. Renee and Charlie are two of the most selfish people I have ever heard of. But honestly, I kind of understand them," she said as more tears fell from my eyes.

"How?"

"They were young. I honestly think they thought they were doing right by you. I think Renee hates herself that no one adopted you. I think that is where all the hate is coming from. I don't think it's aimed at you at all. Rose told me about the day in the bar," she said as I nodded. "Rose loves you like a family member should. Edward, Emma, Emmett, Carlisle, and I all love you the way a family should love. I even think Renee and Charlie have love for you. They may never show it, but I think it is there. Royce loves you as a grandfather should as well and I know that for a fact," she said as a new lump formed in my throat.

"How do you know that?"

"He showed up at my house and was asking many questions. He doesn't think he can show his love in emotions, but he does and I told him just as much. He told me that he accepted the fact that you would never want him to be part of your family, but he wanted to do something for you..."

"I don't want a penny from him and if I would have known I would have been against the bar too," I said as Esme nodded.

"He's paid for your whole wedding..."

"I don't fucking want it! I swear to God I will elope just to waste his money," I said as Esme shook her head no.

"I took the money. I couldn't tell him no and I think you would feel better if you talked or yelled at him. He said you could anytime," she told me as I cried.

"I don't want to yell at anyone and he wasn't the one to do wrong by me," I cried as Esme hugged me.

"Wanna hear a funny story?" she said out of the blue. I lifted my head and looked at her as she started to speak. "Charlie came from the wrong side of the tracks in the Hales' eyes. He came from a lower class than them, but he was never a bad guy. Royce and Liz didn't like him at all. Royce said he offered him money time after time for Charlie to leave and never come back, but he never took the money. Royce knows that Charlie loves Renee with all his heart and he was shocked that Charlie stuck around after you were born. I don't want to make you feel worse and I want to tell you the next part, but..."

"I should talk to Royce?" I asked.

"I think you should talk to Charlie," she said as I stared at her.

"I can't," I said shaking my head. "I don't want to know if he is a good guy or that he may have been a good father. I think I'm better off not knowing. I was fine with not knowing."

"You were fine without knowing, but now you know and if you don't get the answers you may or may not want, you will be miserable not knowing. You're a nosy woman and not knowing what other people know will drive you to this," she said waving her hand in front of me making me laugh.

"What do I say to them?"

"Let them do the talking first and then ask questions if you have any," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I invited all of them to the party on Saturday."

"You are a sneaky, meddling mother," I said as she gave me a curt nod.

"You will not go through this alone. You have more people in your corner than you know," she told me as I gave her a small smile.

"I don't know how to make things better with Edward and Emma," I said as she laughed.

"Give Emma some cuddle time and she will be better. As far as Edward... I'm sure you can come up with something," she said waving her hand in the air again making me laugh. I knew just how to make up things up to Edward.

I hugged Esme tight before she left and a few more tears fell as I thanked her for being such a great mom.

* * *

See you Thursday!


	24. Chapter 24

After Esme left I took the day to get myself together. I knew I had a lot of making up to do, but I was pretty sure I knew how I was going to say sorry to my family. Once everything Esme said sank in, I felt better knowing that she was right and I probably did need to talk it out with whoever wanted to talk to me. I would be lying if I didn't say I was curious about what Charlie might want to say. I knew no one could piss me off as much as Renee and if they could then I would probably punch them.

When Emma got home, I had cookies and milk on the table for her and she smiled when she saw her treat. She slowly made her way to the table and I gave her a smile.

"Are you still mad?" she asked as I chuckled.

"No and I'm sorry for being a meanie," I told her as she giggled.

"I didn't like you like that."

"I didn't like myself like that," I said as she laughed. "Everything is okay and you never did anything wrong. I'm just going through some big people stuff."

"Okay, you're still going to marry Daddy right?"

"I plan too," I said as I laughed. We sat together and dunked our cookies in milk while she told me about her school day. I was feeling much better by the time we had her homework done. She even seemed to be in a better mood.

Edward sends me a text saying he was bringing food home for dinner, so while we waited for him, we cuddled and watched TV. I was starting to doze off when Emma had a giggle fit at the show we were watching. I hadn't been sleeping well and I think since my mind was a little clearer, I was ready for some much overdue sleep.

"She's not mad anymore and she says she's still marrying you," Emma said as I flinched awake. "We had cookies and she talked to me while I did my homework. Everything is okay now."

"Good to know. You sit and eat and I'm going to go wake her up," Edward said as I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt him tuck my hair behind my ear. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said as he smiled.

"I know, me too," he said kissing my forehead.

"I still can't believe you tattled," I said as he chuckled. "She was really mean to me."

"Really?!"

"No," I said with a laugh. "Although, I have something to tell you and then I have something to talk to you about," I told him as he nodded. "July twentieth is when I would like to get married," I said as he smiled.

"I think that is awesome," he said as I smiled more. "I am not complaining at all, but why so soon, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just don't want to wait anymore."

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you," I said right back.

"Let's go eat and then we will talk," he said pulling me off the couch.

We have our family dinner and I feel almost a hundred percent by the end. I guess Esme was right and I really did need to get things off my chest. We even hungout in the living room watching TV together. I felt like I had been such a bitch the last few days that I had been missing out on all the little things I loved. Emma fell asleep in the comfy spot and Edward put her to bed. I sat waiting for him to come back so we could have our talk.

"So," he said flopping down next to me. "We have set a wedding date, does Mom know?"

"No. I wanted you to be the first to know," I said as he kissed me.

"Okay then, what do we need to talk about?"

"First of all, I want you to know I think you're a pansy for tattling on me today."

"Emmett did it," Edward said quickly making me laugh.

"Well, it was a pansy ass move, but I do feel a little better. Do you know your mother is meddling in my life?" I asked as he nodded. "So you know the Hales are coming to the party?"

"Yes, she asked us and Rose."

"So I was going to be ambushed? Nice," I said with an eye roll.

"I was going to tell you," he said in his defense.

"When the day of the party?"

"Right before they showed up," he said matter a factly. "I just want you to feel better. I have hated seeing you so upset."

"Moving on," I told him as I took a deep breath. "Did you know that Royce wants to foot the bill for our wedding?" He doesn't say anything right away and I suck my teeth at him. "Unbelievable."

"Please don't be mad. He's kind of a person that you don't say no to and he was really persuasive. I politely turned down his offer, but then he said this was probably going to be the only nice thing he could ever do for you. That's when I felt like I couldn't say no," he said, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He came to you and asked if it was okay?"

"He really didn't ask. He kind of told me his plan and then went from there," he said as I nodded.

"I really hate this idea and do not for one second think any of those people are giving me away because I am asking Jacob to do it for me," I said as he smiled.

"I think that is a very great idea," he said pulling me to him, kissing me as I straddled his lap. Once I was where he wanted me, his hands went from my ass to under my shirt. The feel of his hands on my skin always made me shiver. I felt him unhook my bra and as he deepened our kiss, his hand cupped my breasts making me moan.

"I love your hands on me," I mumbled biting his lip.

"I love it when you ride my cock," he said with a chuckle, as I swiveled my hips making him buck up. I lifted his shirt up and started to kiss down his happy trail. I dipped my tongue under the waist band of his pants as I undid the button. As I slowly pulled down his zipper, my tongue licked downward.

"Hell yes, baby," he says with a moan.

My hand wraps around his member and just as I'm about to pull him out and put him in my mouth I hear... "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Fuck!" Edward said, jumping out of his skin. "Emma, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep," Emma said. I use my hair as a curtain and place him back in his pants. "Are you hurt?"

"He's fine. His belly hurt so I was making sure he was okay," I said quickly getting up and he flipped to his stomach with a loud groan.

"You should go to bed if you don't feel good," Emma told him, as I laugh and blush at the same time.

"I'll do that," he grunted out. "Go back to bed."

"I don't see what is so funny," Emma said, as I walked her back to her room.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked completely ignoring her.

"Daddy didn't turn on my light."

"Em, you walked right past it to come tell us," I said, as she got back into bed.

"It's not the same if one of you don't do it," she said as I laughed a little.

"Fine, I'll turn it on and then I'm going to bed too. It's late," I said kissing her head.

"Good night, Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep." I smiled as I watched her snuggle into her bed more. I couldn't help laughing as I made my way to the living room. I chuckled even more when I found it empty with all the lights off. I headed for the bedroom and when I got to the door I just stuck my head in to see a very hot naked man on the bed.

"Put it away, Sailor. Emma wants to sleep with us," I told him as his face goes white. Before he can cover himself up I whipped open the door and he threw himself off the bed. "I'm joking," I laughed out finding it hard to breathe.

"You're such a bitch! I could have hurt myself," he said stalking over to me. I loved watching him walk around naked. With one more chuckle he was in front of me, kissing me passionately.

"I love you so much," I told him, as his hands rubbed the side of my face.

"I love you," he confesses with a smile. I knew he loved me, but I just loved to hear it more. "You owe me."

"I do," I said licking my lips. "What do you want first?"

"You naked." I do as he requested and I took my clothes off. When I was naked, he pulled our bodies together and he kissed me more.

"What do you want now?" I asked pulling away.

"I want everything."

"I think you have everything," I said, as he smiled.

"I do, but I think with your mouth on my cock would make my day much brighter." Again I busted up laughing pulling his face to mine.

We did have everything and that was the way it was going to stay and I was going to make sure of it.


	25. Chapter 25

Wow this is almost over! Hope you all enjoy the last few chapters.

* * *

I had put the Hales to the back of my mind and focused on the party. Everything was all set to go and I was happy to see everything falling into place. I was excited for Esme and Carlisle to have a party to celebrate their marriage.

Early Saturday morning, we were all busy decorating and Emma was being a little bossy thing. Rose found it absolutely adorable, but I found Emma to be rather rude and her father agreed. She just wanted everything perfect, but she didn't understand how that was rude. Edward took her to the office to have a talk with her before the guests started to arrive. She was really coming out of her shell and it was a very good thing, but we both knew we needed to explain to her more in depth when she did wrong. Plus, for me, it was a complete turn on when he was in daddy mode. I loved to see him interact with her.

"Hey, Aunt Rose, if things get too much out here, I have a bottle of wine with our names on it in the office," I said giving her a cheeky smile.

"The good stuff?"

"Of course."

"Call me Aunt Rose again and I'll make sure you trip down the aisle," she said making me laugh.

"How could you trip me when you'll be up front?"

"I'll pay someone... wait, up front?"

"Did you really think you weren't the maid of honor?"

"Well I assumed," she said giving me a smile. "You really need to set a date."

"We did," I said as Emma comes out of the office hugging me.

"Daddy's being mean."

"Emma, you can't play this game with me and Daddy. I agree with anything he said," I told her, as she huffed. She was really trying to play both of us. If he said no she would ask me and if I said no she would ask him. I was finding it hard to be a parent and be good at it.

"Well?" Rose asked, as Emma went to sit with her.

"What?" I asked, as Edward came out running his sexy fingers through his hair.

"When is the date?" Rose asked me slowly.

"Oh!" I said with a laugh. "July twentieth."

"That's three months away!"

"So? Everything is already planned out. All we really have to do is find a place and Esme is doing that. Then the reception is going to be here," I said, as Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's so weird knowing you are part of my family," Rose said bringing her family to the front of my mind.

"Yeah, well, the thought really hasn't sunk into my head either," I replied, as we smiled at one another. I guess when it came to Rose and I, the fact that we were kin was just going to be our little joke.

Within the hour there was a comfortable amount of people at the bar. Emma was so excited when she found out that Gia was now her cousin. Those two little girls were so good with Seth. The three of them played as if they were longtime friends.

"So how does it feel knowing we are brother and sister after knowing each other for the last almost three years?" Alice asked with a small laugh, as Edward shrugged.

"Please excuse my wife – she thinks it's funny to ask uncomfortable questions," Jasper said, as I gave him a smile.

"Well, I think it's great. I've always wanted a brother and now I have two!" Alice said, ignoring her husband. Rose and I looked at each other and laughed. Alice was pretty funny and it made me wonder if she knew about how the boys were with her father. "My mom passed fifteen years ago. I honestly never thought my dad would find someone and when he told me about Esme... I knew she was special."

"She's very special," I agreed, as Alice smiled at me.

"You know this means you have to sit and talk with me at dance classes now," Alice said, as Edward laughed. "Oh don't think you're not either, Brother!" There was something very special about Alice and I had a feeling she would be the one to fully bring the boys around.

"I'm just happy my mom is happy," Emmett said making me swoon inwardly. I knew they both would accept Carlisle.

Another hour went by and the Hales had not shown up and I was hoping our little party was too beneath them. We were all eating whenever we wanted and music was playing softly in the background. Esme introduced Nessie to her realtor friend and while she was talking to her, I pulled Jake away so I could talk to him. I watched Edward about break his neck, as he watched us go into my office.

"You know he's going to freak out, right?" Jake asked sitting in my desk chair.

"Nah, he knows why we are in here," I said pouring myself a glass of wine. "I would offer you some, but this is for girls only."

"Ha," Jake laughed. "That's fine I have a beer. So, what's going on?"

"So the wedding is going to be July twentieth," I said, as he nodded. "You can say no, but I was wondering if you would give me away?"

"Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"I'm very sure. You were there when no one else was. I can't think of anyone better for the job," I said smiling at him.

"I love you, Bella. You are my best friend and I would be honored to give you away," he said making me smile widely. "Did you think I would say no?"

"I know you don't like to be around big crowds," I said as I shrugged, unsure of what I felt about him possibly saying no.

"I've gotten better with that. I'm here aren't I?"

"Very true... the Hales haven't showed up yet," I said randomly. He knew of everything that had gone on.

"Will you be upset if they don't?"

"I don't think it will bother me, but at the same time I at least thought Royce would have shown up."

"Everything happens for a reason. I, for one, am a little bothered they didn't show because I really wanted to see what your parents looked like," he said laughing, as Rose storms in.

"I am not hippy! That fucking heifer with thunder thighs just called me hippy!" Rose half yelled before drinking the wine out of the bottle. Rose didn't have big hips. I thought her body was pretty perfect.

"My parents are here," I said to Jake with a smile.

"How do you know?" he asked, as Rose rubbed her temples.

"Renee, my mother, her sister, loves to remind Rose that she used to be overweight," I told him, as he gasped.

"Your body is fucking rocking!" he said to Rose. "I would have never known. You are perfectly beautiful."

"Awe, where did you come from?" Rose asked hugging Jake. Jacob Black was a sweetheart and there was no denying it. "I was starting to think they weren't going to show."

"I was kind of hoping..." I said, as the office door opened.

"Jake, Seth pooped, and Nessie said you touched him last," Emma said making all of us laugh.

"Ness can do it all except change the shitty diapers," he said, scooping up his son. I was so happy that he got such a great life. I smiled as he left and Emma and Gia came all the way in sitting on the couch.

"Are you Emma's mom?" Gia asked me, as Rose stood straight up.

"Gia, I told you she's not my mom until after the wedding," Emma said looking at me for conformation.

"Um... sure," I said since that seemed to please Emma.

"I'm gonna ask your dad. You know he is my uncle now," Gia said, as the two girls stood. "That makes my dad your uncle too."

"I don't think it's fair that you get two and I only get one."

"Yeah, but you get a mom, so I think it evens out," Gia said, as I looked at Rose who was laughing.

"They are just the cutest," I gushed.

"You are her mom and it would have been okay to tell her so," Rose said taking over Jake's seat.

"Edward and I haven't even talked about that," I told her, as her eyes poped out of her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it just hasn't come up," I said, as she shook her head.

"May I come in?" Royce said holding open the door.

"Hi Daddy," Rose said happily.

"Hey, Babydoll," he greeted making me smile. "How have you been, Bella?"

"I'm good," I said giving him a small smile. "Thanks, but you didn't have to," I told him just wanting to get that out of the way.

"I just wanted to do something for you."

"I get it," I said wanting to end the awkwardness between us.

"Do you need to talk, or have any questions for me?" he asked, as I shook my head in the negative.

"Esme said I should talk to Charlie, but I don't know..."

"Charlie is pretty great. I know he wants to talk to you," Rose said, as I glared at her. "Don't look at me like that, they are my family too." She stuck her tongue out at me, as she headed for the door. "I'll get him. It's better just to get it over with, and then we can get drunk!" she said, making me laugh.

"You know you really don't have to talk to any of us if you don't want to," Royce said once Rose was out of the room.

"I know, but Esme said I may feel better once I have the whole story even if I don't want it. I'm too nosy for my own good," I said, as he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know a few people like that. My son Liam is the same way," he said, shaking his head. Then we stood there in awkward silence.

"Bella, this is Charlie, Charlie this is Bella. Daddy, come get something to eat," Rose said extending her hand to her father. Once they were out of the room Charlie took a deep breath.

* * *

I know this is a cliffy, but I'm going to post the last two chapters this week. I do NOT have the epi done, nor have I worked on it. I'm going through some RL stuff so I do need time, but as soon as it is done you will have it.

Thanks so much for all the amazing review, I love them all.


	26. Chapter 26

"So, I'm a pretty straight forward man. If you don't mind, I would just like to talk, and get everything out of the way and then you can talk and ask questions," Charlie said, as I nodded. "I don't really know what to say, honestly. I never thought the day would come when we would ever see you again. I just want you to know that this family is not full of the nasty people they seem to be. I was the boy from the wrong side of the tracks when I met Renee, and Royce hated it. I think at first I stuck around just to drive him crazy, but I truly fell in love with Renee. When she got pregnant I was ready to marry her and raise you. Then after a few months—reality set in and I knew there was no way to take care of you. We thought for sure you would have been adopted. You need to understand that we were so young, and we just wanted you to have a family. There are a lot of what ifs and maybes flying around, but we can't change what has already happened," he said taking a deep breath.

"Well, everyone has their own story," I said, as he looked up to me. "Part of me doesn't care. I don't want anything from any of you. I have a wonderful family and life that I worked for. I didn't even want to do the DNA test because to me the results didn't matter. Once I had a feeling you were my parents... I just didn't want to know."

"I understand that, but now we know," he said sitting down in the chair across from me. "I'm sorry for the way my wife has acted."

"Is that the way she shows she cares? She acted like I was the worst person in the world. I never meant to come into your lives and every time I try to pull away I feel like I can't get away from any of you. Rose has been there for me for the last almost four years and I love her like family, so I will be in her life if that is what she wants," I said, as he nodded.

"Renee hates herself for what we did. She will never show it to anyone other than me. I'm the only person who has ever seen the real person she is. Sometimes I wish people could see an ounce of what I see in her," he said, as I finished my drink.

"I don't hate you or Renee, but you all seem to think I do. My life is not changing because I have knowledge of you. I know who the two of you are and that's good enough for me," I told him, as he nodded.

"Everything okay in here?" Edward asked from the door.

"Yeah, we are done here," I said standing up.

"If it's worth anything, I am sorry for the way things turned out," Charlie said standing.

"I'm not. The path I was put on brought me to the love of my life and I got a daughter out of it too," I said, as Edward rubbed my back.

"Rose said your life was awful," Charlie said sounding confused.

"It was, but I changed it to make it better." All Charlie did was give me a small smile and walk away.

"You okay?" Edward asked kissing me.

"I'm good," I said with a smile. I pulled away and filled my glass back up before going out and joining the party.

I did my best to steer clear of Renee, but I could feel eyes on me and those eyes always belonged to her. Emma even noticed when we were sitting together eating. Alice and I talked a lot and I liked her more and more. Emma was even going to her house for a sleep over after the party. Edward and I were both freaking out a little. She had never been away from us since I had been in the picture and when she was away from Edward before that, she was with his mom. Emma was so excited to have a new aunt and uncle.

"Bells, we are going to go," Jake said walking up to me with a sleeping Seth.

"Thanks for coming," I said hugging him the best I could.

"Your mother kept talking to me," he said with a chuckle. "She had no clue who I was and kept talking to me about you. It was fucking funny."

"What she say?" I asked nervously.

"I will never tell!" he said excitedly making me laugh. "I love you and she doesn't hate you."

"I love you too. Call me tomorrow," I said, as he kissed my forehead.

"We are going to go too. I'm hoping they will run off some of this energy," Alice said hugging me.

"Okay, if she wants to come home just call," I said, as she giggled at me.

"She will be fine, she's with family," Alice said with a smile. "Very nice party, Bother. We will see you tomorrow. You will be at the parents' house, yes?"

"Yes, we will be there," Edward said, as Alice hugged him. I could see that he really liked her.

The party continued to go on and a couple hours later I was feeling buzzed. I wasn't drunk, but I was feeling good for sure. I sat at the bar and put my head in my hands feeling sleepy.

"Long day?" someone asked.

"Ugh, you have no idea," I said with a laugh, keeping my eyes closed.

"Are you drunk?" the woman asked.

"Nope just tired," I replied, sitting up and rubbing my face. I open my eyes and turn to see who I was talking to. "Renee," I said in shock.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't drunk," she said, as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm good," I said getting off the bar stool.

"Look, I know you hate me..."

"I don't like you because you're a mean nasty person. I'm shocked you could even talk to me like I'm a person," I said, as she nodded.

"Sorry for the way I treated you," she said as I rolled my eyes again. "I was just shocked to know you."

"Feeling is mutual, but I would have never treated you the way you treated me," I said walking away.

Everyone was pretty much done eating, so I started to cover up the dishes.

"Wait," Edward said walking over. "I'm hungry, don't put the food away."

"I'm not putting it away, I'm just covering it," I said as he started making a plate.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"I've nibbled," I told him, as he put more food on his plate.

"Come share this with me," he said taking hold of my hand. "You okay?" he asked when we were seated in a booth together.

"Yeah, I'm really good actually," I said with a smile. "It's been a really great day and Mom looks so happy."

"She really does," he said with a loving smile. "Alice is something else."

"She really is, but in a good way."

"Yeah, I like her. The Hales are even acting human," he said.

"They are. I even talked to Renee."

"I saw, was she nice enough?"

"Yeah," I said giving him a smile.

"Hello," Elizabeth said sitting down across from us. "The food is amazing. Your mother said you and your brother did the cooking."

"We did, thank you I'm glad you liked it," Edward said, as I ate more. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh I am, and I didn't think I would," she said, as I looked to Edward. I knew she was trying to be nice, but her tone was so condescending. "My husband likes you and I am hoping you can keep it to yourself that we are family."

"Not a problem," I replied, rolled my eyes. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No, just trying to see who you look like. You do look like Nay, but I see Charlie too," she said staring at me intently. "I always thought you would be prettier."

"Wow thanks," I said laughing without humor. "I think it would smart to walk away now."

"I'm treating you no different than I treat anyone else. I always like to give a helping hand with improvements," she said giving me an actual smile.

"Your attitude needs improvements," I said, as Edward chuckled.

"That's what my husband tells me all the time," she said with a laugh. "But some things just can't change."

"Because you don't want them to! Can you please leave us alone so we can eat?" I asked getting annoyed with her.

"You are very ungrateful," she sniffed.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, staring at her.

"We are here and she acts like she could care less. We are your family, Isabella, you need to say thank you once in a while."

"Thank you for what?"

"For acknowledging you, of course."

"Fuck you and your high horse, you bitch," I said louder than I meant. Of course, just as I speak the music stops.

"Wow, that's classy," Elizabeth said.

"Oh I'll show you classy," I said, as I stood. "We all know that your perfect little life is very far from perfect. If I ever again allow myself to feel any pity because of my upbringing, all I'll do is think of you and this moment. I would rather relive my abusive childhood and every beating I ever had than spend any time with you."

"Mom! What did you say to her?" Renee demanded, rushing to her mother's side.

"Nothing that none of us weren't already thinking," Elizabeth declared. "Let's leave before the middle class rubs off on us."

"Why are you being so mean?" Renee asked sadly.

"She ruined your life and body when you were sixteen and now she's doing it again twenty years later," Elizabeth stated, as my eyes filled with tears.

"Get the fuck out of here right now before I throw each and every one of you out by hand," Edward said in a deadly quiet voice, as Emmett put himself between Edward and the Hale women.

"Royce, we were asked to leave. Charlie, Rosalie, let's go," Elizabeth said with a sniff.

"I'm not leaving," Rose said, as her mother glared at her.

"You are. You are done playing with the poor," her mother said to her, as Esme stepped in front of Rose.

"I'm so sorry about this, she's a nasty drunk," Royce murmured, looking highly embarrassed.

"I can't tell the difference from when she's drunk and sober," I said with a shrug.

"She's very ungrateful and I don't know why you would do a thing for her," Elizabeth said to Royce.

"Leave, before I bitch slap the ever living piss out of you," Esme said, shocking the hell out of all of us.

"Why Esme, I would think you were better than that," Elizabeth sneered, putting her hand over her heart like she had one.

"You are a very abusive woman and if you think for one second I will stand here and let you talk down to my kids, including Rose, you have another thing coming. None of these kids here have done a thing to you. Now leave," Esme said making me smile. It felt so good to be so loved.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't let that little orphan..." Elizabeth was cut short when Esme slapped her hard. The sound of her hand connecting with Elizabeth's face was sickening.

"Have a good night," Esme said, as Royce quickly pulled Elizabeth away. I was honestly shocked when Charlie and Renee genuinely smiled at us before following Renee's parents.

"I'm sorry," Renee even murmured before leaving.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Carlisle said drawing the attention away from his wife. "To family," he stated simply, raising his glass.

"Welcome to ours," Edward replied, clinking his glass against Carlisle's.

That moment in the bar changed our lives forever.

* * *

Since I failed to update on time you will be getting the next chapter very soon!


	27. Chapter 27

So much has happened in the last three months that I don't know where to begin. Jake and Nessie got married and we threw them a small party. They had their first dance and the love I saw between the two of them was amazing. I cried I was so happy. Emma still didn't get the whole crying when you're happy thing. I even danced with Jake. I wasn't much of a dancer so he said he felt special.

"Jacob is one of the kindest people I know. He is my best friend for so many reasons. The love he has in his heart is enough for the world and if you needed something and he had it, he would give it to you. He and I have never asked each other for anything, but yet, I think, growing up, we taught each other how to love. I love you and your family very much and I don't know what I would do without you," I said as a toast. Jake called me a brat for making him cry and Emma thought I hurt his feelings. When he told her he was just happy she just shook her head and walked away. The day we celebrated their marriage was one of the best ever.

Charlie and Renee were coming around and it was so weird at first. I was always waiting for them to say something nasty, but they never did. They said they just wanted to be friends and I was working on it. They really weren't bad people. They were fucked up for sure, but not bad. I knew we had a long way to go before we were truly friends, but I guess you could say we were getting there.

Rose threw me a bridal shower and I was shocked when Renee showed up. She even brought a gift. She was very pleasant and that was the day I tried harder to get to know her. I think the slap Esme handed Elizabeth, gave Renee a new found liking for poor people. I even heard her tell Rose that she understood now, but I wasn't sure what they were talking about. Although, I have seen a huge change in their relationship.

Two weeks before my wedding Edward asked if Alice and Jasper could join our bridal party. Little did I know, Esme already had a dress for Alice, just in case. I swear Esme had super powers. Edward and the boys were growing closer and I couldn't be happier. Emma took to the new family additions as if they had always been in her life. Everything family wise came together so smoothly that I could never second guess it.

Royce and Charlie had somehow wiggled their way into my life more. Royce made sure I had someone to give me away. It truly was the thought that counted, in my opinion. Edward was right about how you can't say no to him and I completely understood how he could be such a great business man. He somehow managed to talk me into going to lunch with him and Rose. Although I had a fantastic time, it was still weird getting to know my grandfather. It was hard to think of him as my grandfather! I liked him, though. There really wasn't much to dislike, besides his nasty wife, who I have yet to see again. I was hoping she would just stay right away. Rose said she was going to make sure she did, and I trusted Rose with my life.

On my wedding day, I was so nervous. Jake was the person to keep me grounded and my head on straight. He promised me that I wouldn't fall down the aisle. Since Seth followed Emma around like a little puppy, we were able to make him the ring bearer and he did a great job. I felt like I was living a fairytale. I got everything I had ever wanted in my entire life and I didn't really understand how it happened. I mean, my birth parents were at my wedding, my only friend growing up was with me, I had this huge family that I've acquired along the way, and I was getting a husband and a daughter... it was very unreal to me.

"It's happening, Doll," Jacob said, as I confessed to him my thoughts at the back of the church. "Enjoy it."

"I love that you are here with me," I told him, as he smiled.

"Where else would I be?" he asked. "We were together when we had nothing and it makes sense that we are together now that we both have it all."

"We always said we would be together forever," I said, as he chuckled.

"I really don't think friends were what we meant, but things are pretty awesome for us," he said, as I quickly agreed.

"Anyone can change their life and make the best out of it. I know I like the ending of my story," I declared, as he laughed.

"Bella, this is just the beginning. I think what you need to say, is that yesterday was the end of book one, now we are on to book two," he said as I smiled brightly.

"That's perfect," I murmured, hugging him tight.

"It's time," Alice sangs, bouncing in front of me.

I watched as Alice walked down the aisle first, then Emma and Seth, followed by Rose. When the wedding march started the lump in my throat grew. This really was the perfect way to start book two of my life. The highlight of my day wasn't saying 'I do', or my first dance. What made my day beyond special was when the question, 'who gives this woman away,' was asked.

"Her mother and I do," was heard throughout the whole church. It was also followed with many gasps of surprises. I turned to look at them and they were are both standing, holding hands with smiles on their faces. I gave them a smile and nod slowly, before smiling up to Jake.

"My family and I do as well," Jacob added, placing my hand in Edward's.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered to me.

"I'm perfect." And I was. Knowing that my parents acknowledged me in front of everyone meant a lot to me, even if I wasn't sure if I wanted to be more than acquaintances with them before. Although, I wasn't sure if we could ever be more than friends.

The whole day was magical. I couldn't have asked for a better day. On July twentieth, I become Isabella Masen and I truly, finally, felt like I _belonged_ some place.

Edward and I had a night alone before we went on our honeymoon. We were bringing Emma with us, but that was what I wanted. She needed to be with us. We went to Disneyland and it was the best first, of many, family vacations. As soon as the wedding was over she even started to call me mom and mommy and that made me cry.

"I'm gonna stop making you happy," she huffed at me, making me laugh through my happy tears.

"I love you, Emma," I said, hugging my girl tight.

"I love you, too, Mommy," she replied, filling my heart with more love than I think I could handle.

* * *

Here is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I do have an epi or futuretake to write, but I don't know when that will post. With that said I am going to hit complete. I have another story planed but again I don't know when I'm going to post. On my profile you can find a link to my fb group page and that is where you can find out what is going on.

Thank you all so much for every single review. I love your words and thoughts. They mean more to me than you will ever know and your words keep me writing and posting.

Thanks also to Kasi, Nikki, and Roni for all the help. Also thank you Sally for the help you have giving me.


End file.
